POSSE. ...Forever. Ya know?
by Koudelka
Summary: Saifuu! Posse fic! Chapters rotate from first person Fujin to Seifer to Raijin. Interesting, I know. ^^ PLEASE review... heh. Its finished... Any Questions, email me.
1. 1

"POSSE. ...Forever. Ya know?!"  
  
By: Koudelka.  
  
  
~Chapter one. Told by Fujin.  
  
I stared out towards the golden sunset, and sighed. I loved to watch the golden mass of heat set... What have I become? Sighing, I leaned forward on the railing, thinking of us. The posse. The posse who was kicked out of Garden. The posse who now lived in an apartment above a bar in Deling. The apartment had no heating. The apartment had one bed... Or rather "cot." I worked at the bar below us, and Seifer... Seifer worked around the city as a guard for General Caraway's mansion. He worked from 4AM until 4PM, and Raijin... Hm, Raijin just stayed home like a house wife. Which why I was severely pissed off when he told me to come inside and eat dinner. Dinner? Dinner, my ass. "Dinner" usually consisted of a piece of steak and bread. Which was all fine and dandy... If you weren't a vegaterian. And, don't get me wrong, I'm not a vegetarian because I love animals. As I matter of fact I'm not fond of animals at all... I just hate plants. But, I kept my mouth shut, and walked inside and sat at our table, in front of a piece of steak, and bread. You'd figure Raijin would catch on. But instead, he'll just ask me if I'm going to eat it. I say "no," and he'll eat it. That's just the way things work. Seifer... Seifer remained silent most of the time. I think it has something to do with not completing his dream. Sighing, I stared ahead at the two of them as they ate, occasionally putting a peice of my peice of bread into my mouth.  
  
"Hey, Fujin, are you gonna eat that steak, ya know?!"  
  
"NEGATIVE."  
  
"Can I have it?"  
  
"AFFIRMATIVE." I handed him my plate, and he started on my peice of steak. You'd figure such a posse would live a better life than we did. But, don't get me wrong... Things aren't *that* bad. I finished my bread and stood up, walking into our bedroom. I fumbled around in my bag for the package that I spend my "extra" money on. Cigarettes. Pulling that out, and my lighter, I shoved them in my pocket, then walked back out to the "balcony." Lighting up, I sighed, and put the small burning item in between my lips. I had to leave for work soon. I worked the night shift at a bar... in Deling. God dammit, I don't think things can get worse... I take the cigarette out of my mouth, and exhale a bit...   
  
"Fujin."   
  
"Fuck..." I mutter, as I drop the cigarette unintentionally onto the street below. There's no way that I can afford to use another one today... until I get home, or I'll run out. Damn whoever just startled me. I turn. Seifer. Yes? What do you want?  
  
"Thanks for the great greeting."  
  
"APOLOGY." You should be the one who apologizes. My fucking cigarette is gone because of you. Why does everyone always have to ruin the half-hour I come out here to watch the sunset and smoke a cigarette, hmm?!  
  
"Mhm. What are you doing out here?" He stands next to me, leaning on the railing.  
  
"WHAT ALWAYS. DO." ...Where the hell have you been? I do this every evening.  
  
"And that is?"  
  
"WATCH SUNSET. SMOKE CIGARETTE. DROPPED THOUGH."  
  
"You smoke?" ...You are fucking kidding me... I started smoking when you went off to fufill your dream... And, damn, Seifer, you smoke too... At least I pick up on things.  
  
"YES."  
  
"Oh. Gimme one." Sure, whatever you say, I do. Right? Handing him one, and the lighter, I sigh. Hmm, I'm definetly going places.  
  
~~~  
  
Its eight pm, and I yawn, climbing onto the cot next to Seifer. Raijin has to sleep on the floor. Poor old guy. But I have to sleep next to Seifer, who changes position over two-hundred times a night. Go ahead, think whatever you want about me sleeping with Seifer... But, nothing EVER happens, got that? I can't sleep, so I walk outside and smoke. I just won't sleep tonight. Like other nights. I sit on the ground, staring at the stars which are faded due to the city lights of Deling. Cigarettes. They are bad for you. You can die from them... Maybe that's why I smoke.  
  
"Fujin, what the hell are you doing up?" Seifer. You're heading to the bathroom or something. Keep doing so. I don't feel like talking.  
  
"NOT. SLEEP."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"COULD NOT."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"YOU LEAVE? WORK?" I ask, knowing his answer is "soon," or something like that.  
  
"Well, not for a long while..." He left, and I continued to glare up at the sky. I had to leave for work, so, I went into our bedroom, and made sure Raijin was asleep, then I got undressed, and pulled on my usual attire... I didn't want to go to work... Sighing, I left, and went downstairs to the bar.  
  
"Give me the strongest ya got!" Is what I am greeted with.  
  
"SPECIFIC ORDER NEEDED."  
  
"Ack, fine, screwdriver." I gave it to him, and two hours away from the end of my shift, he asks for his fifteenth screwdriver.  
  
"BILL. MUCH. RUNNING OUT. SCREWDRIVER."  
  
"Whatever. I can make it free."  
  
"OH? HOW?" I say, my mind elsewhere.  
  
"You could come to my place."  
  
"NEGATIVE. ARE DRUNK."  
  
"But, we could have fun..." Someone get him out of here...  
  
"LEAVE. WILL CALL. SECURITY." This bar doesn't have security, mind you.  
  
"Oh please... You're single, right?" Am I? Yes, of course. Though I live with two men... and one is extremely atractive... (then again I don't get out much...) and strong... And the other is over-protective and scared of me... Yet, I can take care of myself.  
  
"POSITIVE. YOU. LEAVE. OR WILL KILL."  
  
"Oh, sure... you're just a little... touchy." He smiled in a drunken seductive manner.  
  
"Come on. Lets go to your place."  
  
"NO! BESIDE. LIVE WITH TWO MEN. WOULD BE UNHAPPY. SEE ME NEAR, BASTARD LIKE YOU."  
  
"Oh, so you're a whore to the two men you live wit'?!" ...Before I knew what I was doing, I had clenched my hand into a fist, and had punched the man hard in the face. Everything went silent. And, the second I seen blood run down his face, I regretted having done it. Especially because in came the manager, and out went my job.  
  
I walked home sadly, and sat outside, on the ground, smoking the rest of my cigarettes, until Seifer appeared. Dammit...  
  
"You're home early..."  
  
"..."  
  
"Hello?! Why are you home so early?!" Go away. I continued to stare at the burning embers at the end of my cigarette. I remained silent, until his two barefeet were in front of me.  
  
"WAS. FIRED." I say, taking the little bit of self-consolation I call a cigarette out from between my lips.  
  
"What?!"  
  
"WHAT SAID. YOU HEARD."  
  
"Fujin! How!? What'd you do now!?" You say "now" as if I've done something before. Well, you know what? Fuck you, Seifer, you got us into this mess of a life. Automatically feeling ashamed for my thoughts, I stand up, putting the cigarette out by holding the end with the tips of my fingers, I toss it over the side of the railing. I don't care about burning or scarring the end of my fingertips, its not like anyone is ever gonna care. I leaned against the weak railing of the balcony, and looked at Seifer, who had his gaze fixed on me.  
  
"DEFEND SELF." I say finally. He crosses his arms. I'm so sick of you scolding me! I'm not a child...  
  
"Defend from what?"  
  
"HAVE EVER BEEN... IN BAR? THAT BAR?"  
  
"Not really. I go to the one by Caraway's mansion to get drunk..." His voice trails off, realizing what he just said. "Anyway...?"  
  
"DRUNK MAN. CALLED WHORE. WANTED TO... GET PICTURE?"  
  
"Yeah, so how the fuck did you get fired?"  
  
"PUNCH. HARD. MADE BLEED. FIRED." I say.  
  
"Fu-jin!" Stop taking these childish tantrums, Seifer. I did what I thought was best. Whether it got me fired or not.  
  
"WILL FIND. OTHER JOB."  
  
"Yeah, right, very few places accept an eyesore such as yourself."  
  
"BASTARD." I say, flipping him off. Nice relationship, we have.  
  
"Mm, thanks."  
  
"NEXT TIME. WILL GO. WITH DRUNK MAN. IS BETTER TO BE WHORE- THAN DESPONDANT EYESORE." I manage. "Mm, thanks" that, Seifer Almasy.  
  
"Be my guest, its just one less mouth to feed." ...Seifer, that hurts... I turn away, glaring down at the lights of Deling city. I followed you to the end of the world... for this...? I hear him walk away. If I just "fall..." I hear him leave, out the front door, and I sigh. I should go try and get another job. I leave, and head out to that bar by General Caraway's mansion. I glance over and see Seifer at the front door, talking to another solider. I sigh, and walk across the street to the bar. I got the job easier than I thought. I start work tommarow. I work the same hours as Seifer, I notice, except one hour later. Dammit, I hope he stops coming here to "get drunk." I picked up a pack of cigarettes on my way home. Just another mouth to feed... I considered leaving the posse, but that wouldn't be right. Seifer was just upset at me, he'd get over it. I hope. Hm... hope; that was a new concept.  
  



	2. 2

~Chapter Two. Told by Raijin.  
  
I'm quite content with life, to be honest with you. I take care of them, Seifer and Fujin. I just don't like how Seifer treats Fujin. She acts like it doesn't bother her, but I know it does. She came home later that day, and went out onto our balcony, and sat, smoking.  
  
"Fujin, ya shouldn't smoke, ya know?!"  
  
"WILL DO. WHAT WANT."  
  
"It's not good for ya!"  
  
"GOOD."  
  
"Fujin! Be happy, ya know?!"  
  
"RAIJIN. SHUT MOUTH."  
  
"Easy, ya know?!" ...Too bad for her! I went back inside, and looked around. I had to go to the store and buy dinner, so I went out. I bought us some Chocobo steak today, along with bread and cookies. On my way back home, I ate the cookies though.  
  
While broiling the chocobo meat, Seifer came home.  
  
"Hey, Raijin..."  
  
"Hey, Seifa, how was your day?"  
  
"It was the same as always..."  
  
"Int'restin."  
  
"Where is she?" She? Who? Oh, Fujin!  
  
"Out there, ya know?! On the balcony."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Why's that good?"  
  
"So that PMSy girl can stay out of my hair." Heheh.  
  
"Well, no, actually, today isn't one of those days, ya know?!" Seifer begins to laugh, for a reason I dunno.  
  
"You, heh, actually keep track of that?"  
  
"Well, yeah, I gotta know when to wear shin-pads. Metal toed boots hurt, ya know?!"  
  
"Hahah. Okay, Raijin." Seifer sits down to our small 16 inch TV and watches the cable we cheat off of the bar. Illegal, yeah, I told Seifer not to. I go back to cooking the chocobo, and sigh. I enjoy cooking, but, Fujin calls me a "Male house-wife." I'm still not all too clear on why she calls me that... I shrug, and continue cooking. Fujin walks inside.  
  
"Hey, Fujin!"  
  
"YES?"  
  
"Whatchoo doing?"  
  
"GET MORE. CIGARETTES."  
  
"Don't waste your money!" Seifer calls in from the next room. He has a point...  
  
"WHY? WILL BE. WORTH IT. IN END." Don't you get cancer and die from cigarettes? That must not be what she meant, because Seifer is laughing. Or maybe Seifer's just being mean again? Fujin leaves, and I walk in to see Seifer.  
  
"That was cold, ya know?!" I say.  
  
"Yeah, I know..." I can see a little bit of regret peeking through, but he shrugs it off.  
  
"Shouldn't ya say you're sorry?!"  
  
"No." Ten minutes later, Fujin comes back, and we sit down. It's what I want. And if it didn't make me happy, then maybe Fujin wouldn't eat at all. I glance around the table. Fujin glares down at the chocobo meat as if it is her worst enemy, occasionally popping a peice of bread in her mouth, while Seifer eats as if he's in a huge rush. Me? I just finish mine off.  
  
"Hey, Fujin, are you gonna eat that?!" I ask, still hungry. Seifer looks up, as if interested in her answer. Everything goes silent suddenly, and Seifer stops chewing, staring at Fujin. Her face flushes, and she hands me her plate, getting up and walking outside.  
  
"Seifer, I think ya scared her, ya know?!"  
  
"Heh heh heh." He shakes his head and finishes what's on his plate and goes outside... With Fujin. Straining my ears, I listen in to their coversation.  
  
"Gimme one?"  
  
"WHY?"  
  
"Because I want some, dammit!"  
  
"FINE..." There is silence. "WHAT? YOU WANT. ME PUT IN MOUTH. FOR YOU?! TAKE!" Oh, boy. I didn't think they were that close! See, I'm not dumb, like Fujin says I am. I catch on to adultish things like that easily!  
  
"Whoa, these things are huge... How much were they?" My eyes grow wide. Oh boy! That's just rude, ya know?!  
  
"ONLY SIZE. HAD. 25gil."  
  
"That's cheap..."  
  
"Mm..." Not wanting to hear anymore of their "conversation," I went off to do the dishes.  
  



	3. 3

~Chapter Three. Told by Seifer.  
  
I was sitting next to her, smoking one of her *strong* cigarettes, waiting for the apology to come out of me. Finally it did.  
  
"Fujin."  
  
"YES?"  
  
"I'm sorry..." Here it comes.  
  
"FOR WHAT?" You don't remember? It didn't bother as much as it was meant to... or?  
  
"Last night, what I said to you..."  
  
"OH. THAT. FORGIVEN." That was easy... Heheh.  
  
"Thanks..."  
  
"DID MEAN?" She asks, taking the cigarette out of her mouth, putting it out with her fingertips, and throwing it over the railing. Do you care, if I meant it or not? If you do, why?  
  
"No." I say finally.  
  
"OH..."  
  
"Come inside." I say standing up.  
  
"NEGATIVE."  
  
"Why?" She pulled out another cigarette and held it to her mouth.  
  
"Don't smoke so many of those, dammit! Fujin, there is no way that you are gonna die, and leave me alone with big and stupid in there!" I complained, grabbing her wrist and bringing her to her feet. Her cigarette was still in her mouth, so I grabbed it out and threw it over the railing.  
  
"Hey! Pigs up there!" A voice called from down on the street. I guess it hit someone. Fujin started laughing, and it was the first time I seen her smile in a long time. It caused me to smile also.  
  
"Come on. Inside." We walked inside, and Raijin looked at us, smiling nervously.  
  
"What's wrong with you?" I ask, looking at him.   
  
"N-nothin', ya know?!"  
  
"NERVOUS. WHY?"  
  
"I heard you guys talking, ya know?!"  
  
"So...?" I say.  
  
"But you were doing adultish things with poor, innocent Fujin." What?! Heheheh. Where the hell would he get an idea like that?  
  
"AM NOT. INNOCENT."  
  
"In that sense you are, ya know?!"  
  
"AM NOT!"  
  
"You aren't?" I say, looking at her, a bit surprised.  
  
"NO. AM NOT."  
  
"Who did you...?" She kicked me in the shin and walked into the bedroom.  
  
"Raijin, are you sure it's not that time...?"  
  
"Positive, ya know?!"  
  
"Either way, I didn't do 'adultish' things with Fujin. ...Even if so, we ARE adults now."  
  
"Oh, yeah, ya know?! But I heard ya's talkin'..."  
  
"We were talking about cigarettes..."  
  
"Oho! ... You smoke?" ...I give up. I friggin' give up.  
  
~~~  
  
Sighing, I sat on the sofa, and turned on the news. There was some interesting stuff going on in Balamb... (not really), and then they got to Galbadia's news. A new sorceress... That's not Rinoa. Oh, maybe I'll go off and be her Knight. It's not like I've got anything better to do.  
  
"DON'T THINK. ABOUT IT. SAID NO MORE. KNIGHT." I looked up to see Fujin, who glared down at the television from behind the chair I sat in.  
  
"I wasn't. Honest."  
  
"...SURE." Hmm, so, Fujin, you aren't virgin? I always thought you had morals. Damn... Hehe, I wonder who the lucky fucker was... And I don't use the term "fucker" loosely. Smiling contently to myself I looked up at Fujin, who was standing there still.  
  
"Did you want something?" I ask.  
  
"NEGATIVE." Okay, don't question the presence.  
  
"You gonna find another job?" I ask, finally.  
  
"FOUND. ALREADY." ...Whoa.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"BAR. NEAR CARAWAY."  
  
"Serious? That's a real high-class bar."  
  
"Mhm..."  
  
"What hours do ya work?"  
  
"SAME YOU. LONGER. ONE HOUR."  
  
"Oh..." Hmm... well, to be honest with you, I don't work until four. I work until 2:30pm. I go and get drunk for the rest of the time. I'm pitiful. I know. A pitiful bastard. I'll just start working until five now too. ...I wanted to apologize, but the truth was I just think of myself as a failure, but I don't want my posse to know that... I can't let them know that I *am* a failure... Can't even live out my dream...  
  
"SOMETHING WRONG?"  
  
"N-no..."  
  
"I SLEEP. SEE YOU."  
  
"Good night." She left, and an hour later, I walked into the bedroom. Raijin decided to sleep on the chair tonight. That's okay, he does that alot. The chair has a foot rest that folds out, and its cushioned. Maybe more comfortable than the bed... er, well cot, Fujin and I share. Originally, it was going to be me and Raijin that got the cot, but Raijin said a female shouldn't sleep on the floor, so Fujin sleeps with me. Nothing ever happens, so don't even fucking think it. I layed next to her. She says I'm a pain in the ass because I change positions so many times during the night. I say I don't, she's just dreaming... Oh well. I fall asleep. Sleep is good.   
  
"SEIFER. AWAKE!"  
  
"Wha..?" I mutter only half conscience.  
  
"CRUSHING ME. ARE ."  
  
"Wha are ya talkin' about?" I ask, sleep taking over me again.  
  
"ON ME! CRUSH! PAIN!" Then I realize I'm laying on top of her. Maybe I do sleep oddly. Oh well... I sit up.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"IS FINE."  
  
"We gotta get ready for work."  
  
"Mm..." We got ready for work, and left. I'm tired... But, that's my problem, and I'm not in the complaining mood anyway...  
  
So, we headed our seperate ways. A failure... and a women with full potential of a future, had the failure not ruined it.  
  



	4. 4

~Chapter Four. Told by Fujin.  
  
Apology. He apologized to me... Just another mouth to feed. It hurts- still. Even though Seifer apologized. Seifer... I walked in and took my shift. Another female bartender greeted me.  
  
"Hey! I'm Gina. Pleased to meet you."  
  
"PLEASURE. AM FUJIN." I say, trying my best to be polite. Polite, my ass. What I'm trying to do is see if any of these girls have listened to Seifer when he's drunk. It might work... Why am I interested anyway? Who cares about Seifer? He treats you like shit... I guess I care... just a little though.  
  
"THE Fujin?!" What the hell are you talking about?  
  
"FUJIN SANADA."  
  
"Ooh, my gawd, you live with Seifer?" ...Hm.  
  
"POSITIVE."  
  
"I've hurd so much about ya!" She had an awful accent...  
  
"FROM WHO?"  
  
"Seifer, of course..."  
  
"KNOW SEIFER?"  
  
"...Yes, he comes here and drinks alot at two-thirty to three thirty-everyday... You didn't know that?" That bastard! He doesn't work until four!  
  
"NO..."  
  
"Whoops. Don't tell him a told you..."  
  
"TELL ME. WHAT HE SAYS."  
  
"Okay, okay. Let's just take these customers' orders." We did so, and then I walked up to her.  
  
"WHAT HE SAY?"  
  
"Lets sit down. I'll tell ya everything I know!" Hm... things are working out better than I thought... But I can not believe he only works until two-thirty. That two faced liar. I wonder why I even care.  
  
"...Well, he says what a failure he is... And how he's ruined... well, you. He says something about some guy named Raijin, and how he's happy as can be, but he says he's destroyed you..." ...What? I don't believe it... It's not true.  
  
"HOW MUCH PAY?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"...HOW MUCH. DID SEIFER PAY? FOR YOU. SAY THIS."  
  
"Nothin'. This is all true."  
  
"CANNOT BE."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"SEIFER. HATE ME." I say, regretting it once it was out of my mouth.  
  
"He does not! He actually cares for you... alot. ..."  
  
~~~  
  
Gina left, her shift was over, and at the end of the day, I went home. Well... Seifer hadn't come into the bar, but that could just be because he didn't want me to know about him getting drunk all of the time. Seifer had just gotten home from the looks of things, and Raijin was cooking again... But, so what else was new? Seifer was sitting out on the balcony, smoking... Maybe I could get one of his cigarettes. Walking out there, I didn't say two words, it seemed as though he was in deep thought, so I took one out on my own, and leaned on the railing, to watch the gold sun set. Was it true? The things Gina said that Seifer said...? Is it true, any of it? Its impossible; for him to care for me; alot? After some more thought, I put my cigarette out in my usual manner, and toss it over the edge, purposfully aiming for the top of a bus.  
  
"You shouldn't do that." I nearly jump at his voice breaking the silence.   
  
"WHAT? THROW ON BUS?" I ask, knowing he'd nod as if I was stupid.  
  
"No, put it out with your fingertips." What?  
  
"WHY?"  
  
"... You'll ruin your fingers."  
  
"SO?" I ruined his moment of caring, again. Damn me... Damn him... And damn Raijin for coming out and telling us to come eat.  
  
We sat in silence. Raijin forgot the bread, and I messed around with the meat on my plate with a fork.  
  
"Say, Fujin, are you gonna eat that?"  
  
"NO."  
  
"Can I have it?" Everything went silent again. Seifer stopped chewing and looked up, and Raijin looked at us both as if we were insane. I say the same thing everytime... why does everyone stop and look up... to see what I'll say.  
  
"NO." I say, just to change. Seifer's jaw dropped. Wow, I didn't think it'd have so much impact... Raijin shrugged, and went back to eating. Seifer still stared at me. I reluctantly shoved a forkful of the brownish crap into my mouth. Seifer went back to eating. When we finished (yes, I ate everything), I had an awful stomachache, and went out to sit outside, clutching my stomach. I *knew* I shouldn't of said "no"... I changed everything... with steak? Sighing, I sat down, and reached for a cigarette, but vouched not to, I thought it'd probably just make me feel worse. Seifer walked out already smoking.  
  
"THROW OUT. PLEASE?" I say, pointing toward the railing.  
  
"Err... sure." He put it on the ground, stepped on it, than kicked it off the balcony. "You okay? You look a little pale..."  
  
"FUNNY? SUPPOSED TO BE? IS NOT." I mutter.  
  
"No, I mean, you look sick... Damn, I'm sorry for being concerned." He muttered, turning to walk back inside.  
  
"WAIT." I said. He stopped and turned toward me.  
  
"What?"  
  
"STAY. WITH ME." ...Why did I ask him that? He sat beside me, and my heart started to pound. Why?  
  
"So... didja want something?"  
  
"NEGATIVE."  
  
"Okay..." Actually, yes, I wanted to ask you if what Gina said was true... but... I won't.  
  
"Did you hear about the new sorceress?"  
  
"A LITTLE."  
  
"She's supposed to be dangerous..."  
  
"INTERESTING. NO KNIGHTHOOD, SEIFER."  
  
"I know, I know!" I leaned my head back and looked up at the faded stars, and the dark sky that had devoured my sunset. Devoured my heart. What if I'm a star, who's just faded, by city lights...? Glancing over at Seifer, who was staring ahead, I sighed.  
  
"THINKING ABOUT. WHAT?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"TELL ME."  
  
"Just... stuff."  
  
"LIKE?"  
  
"Stuff. Look, Fujin. I'm tired, and I need sleep. Good night." No, Seifer, don't leave... What? Where did *that* come from?  
  
"FAREWELL." I was confused. My stomach hurt. I really needed a smoke... But it will make me feel worse... Ugh, dammit. Gina was obviously misinformed, or lying, because there was no way in hell, that Seifer cared for me, at all. I could hope, I could dream... but it would never be real... Why am I so concerned anyway? I don't love Seifer... Love?! Where did that word come from...? Oh god... I buried my face in my hands and let a groan escape me. Raijin scurried away from the doorway. Great. See me in my depression. Step right fucking up!  
  
Sighing, I stood up and walked into the bedroom, and plopped next to Seifer, not even bothering to get out of my clothes. I wanted to be far away from Seifer right now, but you can only go so faraway on a small cot, so, I was about three inches away from his bare back. Bare back...? Why is he sleeping shirtless in the middle of fucking winter? His muscles... golden skin. Ugh, Fujin, STOP IT! Rolling over on my side, I sighed in anguish, wondering how the hell I got into this predicament anyway...  
  



	5. 5

~Chapter five. Told by Raijin.  
  
In the middle of the night, Seifer woke me up.  
  
"Whatdaya want, man?" I ask.  
  
"...I need to ask you a question..."  
  
"At two in the mornin'?"  
  
"Err, yeah..."  
  
"Okay, man, shoot, ya know!?"  
  
"...How do you... tell someone you care for them?"  
  
"...Wha? -You're asking me?!" Seifer... why do ya wanna know that?  
  
"I just figured you might know..."  
  
"Oh, well, I don't. Why? Who do you care for?"  
  
"...Some girl at a bar... Name's Gina." ...Oh...!! He's got a girl! Whoa...  
  
"Oh, well... g'night." Seifer left, and when I woke up the next morning he was gone. I went out to that bar Fujin works at.  
  
"RAIJIN. WHAT DOING HERE?"  
  
"...You'll never guess what Seifer told me last night, ya know?!"  
  
"WHAT?" She asked dully.  
  
"Seifer's in love!" Did he say he was in love, or that he just cared? I dunno... Oh well, doesn't matter. I could see I got her attention.  
  
"WHAT?! WHO!?"  
  
"Gina... she works at a bar somewheres, ya know?!"  
  
"...NO!" What? What's wrong, Fujin?  
  
"'Smatter?"  
  
"NOTHING. LEAVE. WILL GET IN TROUBLE."  
  
"Bye!" I said. I got some bread and steak, then headed home. Gina... hmm, I wonder who she is. Fujin came home at noon time.  
  
"You're home early, ya know?"  
  
"DON'T FEEL WELL." She walked into the bedroom, and plopped stomach first onto the bed.  
  
"What's wrong, your stomach?"  
  
"NO! GO. LEAVE ALONE..."  
  
"Go easy on me, ya know?!"  
  
~~~  
  
A few days later, Fujin is still "feeling sick," though I think something is bothering her...  
  
"What's eatin' her?" Seifer asks me.  
  
"I dunno, I think its that time of the month..."  
  
"Really?" He cocks an eyebrow and peers in on her. She's lying on the bed.  
  
"No!" She says sitting up. "I'm not PMSy, Seifer, and RAIJIN! All you men do is "It must be PMS" me, just because you're too fucking lazy to deal with my problems! Dammit! Ever consider that I might be HURTING!" She slammed the door to the bedroom.  
  
"Whoa, ya know?! Now, I'm really starting to wonder what's eatin' her..." Seifer remained silent, then went outside to smoke.   
  
"Seifer, I told ya not to smoke, ya know?!"  
  
"Fuck off, Raijin." ...Okay... I continued to cook, and then left the food on the table. They could come and eat it if they wanted to, because, I'm too scared to go near them when they are mad... I sat on the sofa, and turned on the TV to watch a triple triad game of champions.  
  
"Hey, shut the fuck up! Ever consider that *I* have problems too! Its no shit that no one wants your hear yours!" Seifer yelled from the balcony. I hadn't even noticed Fujin came out side.  
  
"...SEIFER. WAS JUST SAYING. YOU NEVER NOTICE ME. LEAVE ALONE. I DON'T WANT YOU. NOTICE ME. ANYMORE..."  
  
"Well, that'll be a load off of my friggin' back for a long time!" Stop fighting, ya know?! We're supposed to be a posse, not a fighting group of... of... people.  
  
"WHY?! NEVER NOTICED. IN FIRST PLACE. You just thought that I had no problems! No, that girl can take care of herself. What if she can't, Seifer?! What if she needs some... help...?!"  
  
"Then she'll have to find the fucking help elsewhere, because..." We're a posse, Seifer, we're supposed to help eachother.. What's happening to us?  
  
"SEIFER! Stop it... I just can't take it anymore... You're always yelling at me. Always scolding me... Just to make yourself feel better. I won't HAVE IT!" She stormed past Seifer and me, then out the door. Probably down to the bar. This is the worst arguement I think Seifer and Fujin had ever had.  
  
"Seifa, ya gotta be nicer to her, ya know?! She may be Fujin... But she's still human... And has emotions. You're playin' with her heart... It ain't right, man. Just ain't right."  
  



	6. 6

~Chapter six. Told by Seifer.  
  
Fujin... I didn't mean to... Slouching down under my trenchcoat, I nodded toward Raijin, and walked downstairs to the bar, grabbing a peice of bread off the table on the way. I seen her sitting at the counter, a glass in front of her, and a lit cigarette in between her two fingers. And head rested in her hand.  
  
"Fujin." I said, sitting next to her.  
  
"GO AWAY."  
  
"Fuu..." I haven't called her that... in years... She looked up at me, sighing out smoke. I pulled the cigarette away from her fingers and put it out in the ashtray.  
  
"Seifer... stop it. G-go away..."  
  
"You want another one, mam?" The bartender asked.  
  
"Mm..." She said, drinking the rest of her last one.  
  
"Fujin, I'm sorry."  
  
"You were sorry last time too. Nothing changed. You're still the arrogant bastard you always were." The bartender set another drink in front of her, and she grabbed it, drinking all of it.  
  
"Fuu... stop it..."  
  
"How come you never told me about Gina, Seifer?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Gina, you know, the girl you're 'in love' with?"  
  
"What the fuck are you talking about?!" How drunk *is* she?!  
  
"Raijin told me... Gina..." Then it hit me. I had told Raijin the other night... that... Shit!  
  
"No, Raijin's screwed up...! He misinterpeted what I said. ...Fuu, tell me, what are your problems? I wanna hear them..." I did... I mean, it was the truth...  
  
"I dunno, Seifer, I'm just too drunk to... Oh shit... I'm talking the wrong way, aren't I? I'm sorry..." ...How many of those has she had...? I look at the six empty glasses in front of her. She just got down here! Damn... I upset you that much?  
  
"Mm, Fujin, I think we should get you upstairs..."  
  
"No... I don't want to go up there, with big... and... what was the other thing?"  
  
"Stupid."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Then, uh, lets go outside we can take a walk."  
  
"Mmkay..." I grabbed her arm and put some gil on the counter, then left with her, clinging to my arm.  
  
"I'm sorry, Seifer... This is so embarassing... But hell, we all get drunk, right, Seifer?!" ...Does she know?! No, she's just drunk...  
  
"It's alright, Fuu... Lets go sit down."  
  
"Wait! Look." She pointed toward the ground below our balcony, where there was a pile of about fifteen cigarettes.  
  
"Damn, Fujin, you smoke alot..." Now, I was concerned for her health.  
  
"I know... I need to stop... But I can't... I've got you around."  
  
"What? This is my fault now?" What'd I do now...!?  
  
"You're always yelling at me... you heard me up there... I was only screaming."  
  
"I know, I know..." ...  
  
"APOLOGY." Ah, fuck, she's talking like that again.  
  
"It's okay."  
  
"NO! NOT FROM ME! FROM YOU! APOLOGIZE!" Oh! Yeah...  
  
"...I'm sorry, Fuu..."  
  
"That's better... But do you mean it?" ...Well, yeah.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"WHY? WHY YELL? WHY CRITIZISE? AM THAT AWFUL?" She looked up at me, and it started to rain. I didn't want to get into that, so...  
  
"We should get home. It's raining."  
  
"No..." She nearly whined. Hm, Fujin seems to be more human when she has had six drinks.  
  
"Well, what? You *want* to get soaked...?!" ...  
  
"HOTEL. WE GO." If she wasn't drunk, that would have been a little bit more than "thought-provoking."  
  
"Fujin, you know we don't have the money to be spending it on a hotel room when we gotta home..."  
  
"Please...?" ...Don't look at me like that. Stop it! ...Ack, fine! Friggin' Fujin always gets her way.  
  
"Alright, alright."  
  
~~~  
  
ANSWER. QUESTION." She was talking like she always did again. She must have been falling out of her drunken state. I didn't want to talk anymore. That large, queen-sized bed, with four pillows and tons of blankets was looking really good... Especially in comparison to our bed... errr, cot back at home.  
  
"What question?" I asked, laying back on the bed. She sat at the foot of the bed, and scowled at me when I layed down.  
  
"NO. DON'T SLEEP. ANSWER QUESTION. ASKED ON STREET."  
  
"...I dunno whatcha talkin' about." I lied. I just didn't want to answer it.  
  
"SEIFER! HAVE TO. PAY ATTENTION!"  
  
"...Sorry, sorry." I muttered, sitting up.  
  
"ASKED. WHY YELL? AT ME. WHY CRITISIZE ME? AM THAT AWFUL?" Ah... damn...  
  
"...No, Fujin..."  
  
"THEN WHY?"  
  
"Cause... Becuz, I feel... I feel, um, guilty."  
  
"FOR WHAT?" Do I gotta tell you?  
  
"...It's not important."  
  
"IS!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"ANSWER, MY QUESTION. FIRST." ...Nah...  
  
"Why? Mine would be easier to answer..."  
  
"NEGATIVE. ANSWER." ...Aye.  
  
"...I just feel like I've ruined you... I mean, Raijin... Raijin would be happy if he lived in the TImber Zoo... But, Fujin, I didn't make you happy. Hell, I didn't make me happy... And so, sometimes, I just get upset... At myself, and blame it on you... I'm sorry..." I put my hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Seifer... DID NOT. RUIN. AM FINE. JUST NOT. WHEN YOU YELL."  
  
"...Aw, Fuu..."  
  
"HM."  
  
"Heh... Can we sleep now? I'm liking the way this bed looks." I say, trying not to show how uncomfortable I am after I had said what I did.  
  
"AFFIRMATIVE." I shut off the lamp. She laid back, laying face down on the pillow, and I pulled of my shirt, and climbed in next to her. The bed was quite comfortable, since their were no springs digging into my back from the mattress. I roll over so that I face her, though I can't see her. Have I ruined you, Fujin? I wish I knew what you thought about... I mean, what can a girl, who works at a bar, in Deling... and lives with two idiots think about? She doesn't seem like a dreamer, but maybe she is... She just doesn't want to show it. I've known you for so long, Fujin, yet you are *still* a mystery to me...  
  
I guess life must be hard for you... I never realized it before, but I do now... Fujin, forgive me. But, still, we are a posse. Our posse will stay together... until the end. And when that end comes, it'll be the end for each and every one of us... Even though there are only three. Its my posse. I fell asleep, I guess, though it was only a very light sleep, for me, even.  
  



	7. 7

~Chapter 7. Told by Fujin.  
  
SLEEP NOT. I couldn't get to sleep. I tossed and turned, trying to push a certain thought out of my head. But it was nearly impossible, since that thought was sleeping next to me, breathing softly in the comforts of a five letter word called "sleep," which had become rather foreign to me. Finally, I just settled on thinking about it, rather than pushing it out of my head. My thoughts were this: For all my life, ever since I was little, I was fine on my own. But I just wanted one thing. I could have anything else, I just didn't *want* it. So... this one thing... its even embarassing to think. I wanted someone to hold me. ...Shut up, okay? I've never been held before... I know, I told Raijin and Seifer that I wasn't virgin... But I am... Shuddering at the thought of either of them finding out, I sighed. ...Now, the part that has been bugging me. I had now a fixed person in mind who I wanted to hold me. Yeah, you fucking guessed it, Seifer Almasy. This, however, was a really depressing thought, since I knew he would never hold me. I'm not saying I'm in love! No fucking way, right? ... I don't fall in love, because I'm ME! ...And Fujin just doesn't fall in love. No way. It isn't happening- ever. Never... I hate that word... It's a promise, almost... Just like forever... Just more Fujin-like. Never... Never. Never...! Never, dammit! I ripped off my eyepatch, and tossed it on the floor. Why am I in a hotel? Why did I ask Seifer to waste his money on a hotel? Because I wanted to get alone time with him? ...Of course not, never. I just didn't want to go home...   
  
"Fuck..." I whispered, realizing it was the only suitable word for the situation. I felt like crying, I was so depressed. I'm just gonna live like this forever... But, who wants to hold a one-eyed, albino, failure, eye-sore? ... They say life is precious. Well, you know what? Fuck life. Precious, my ass. That's when the tears started to fall onto my pillow.  
  
"Fujin?" ...Fuck! ...Don't reply. Don't reply. He's sleeping lightly tonight. I closed my eyes, pretending to be asleep, but the thoughts returned and the tears continued to fall.  
  
"Fuu, wake up." He shook me. And I opened my eyes.  
  
"Oh?" I muttered.  
  
"You had a nightmare..." Nightmare... Yeah, I guess you could consider my life a nightmare...  
  
"Oh... Thanks for waking me up." Dammit, I'm speaking wrong again.  
  
"Do you remember what it was about?"  
  
"NEGATIVE." I say. He moves closer to me, and slings his arm around me. I nearly die.  
  
"Good night." Half-asleep "hugs" are always good, right? Right? Right, dammit?! I guess I fell asleep.  
  
I woke up, in a hotel. With Seifer sleeping next to me. ...He has no shirt on. His arms is around me. This *could* be good. ...Then I realize I'm fully dressed. ...Friggin' hell. Climbing out of bed, I'm thankful its Saturday, and neither of us has to work... But, what does it matter...?  
  
"SEIFER. AWAKE. HOME. MUST GO. RAIJIN. WORRY."  
  
"Uh huh..."  
  
"SEIFER. AWAKE!" I pull my boots on, along with my eyepatch and he gets up. Finally.  
  
When we got home, Raijin was waiting for us.  
  
"RAIJIN. GREETINGS." I say, smiling slightly.  
  
"Where'd ya guys go, ya know!? I was worried sick..."  
  
"...We spent the night in the hotel." Seifer says dully, grabbing a cup of coffee.  
  
"...Ya did?"  
  
"AFFIRMATIVE."  
  
"Did ya...?"  
  
"NEGATIVE." I say, scowling at him.  
  
"Hell no!" ...  
  
"Oh, just making sure you both didn't get drunk, ya know?!"  
  
"RAIJIN. MUST LEARN. WHEN TO SHUT MOUTH." Seifer laughed, and walked into the next room. Well, Seifer, I'm glad you find this so amusing...  
  
"Alright, alright, ya know?! Fujin, will ya do me a favor, ya know!?"  
  
"...WHAT?"  
  
"Can ya cook dinner today? I told this kid that I'd help him train with... rods."  
  
"Hah! HAH!" Seifer laughed from the other room. Perverted bastard.  
  
"I mean, my weapon, ya know?!"  
  
"WILL TRY." I say. "WHEN WILL BE HOME?" ...More alone time with Seifer... I think I bit off more than I could chew... and choked.  
  
"Err, nine PM." ...Gag.  
  
"FINE. WILL SEE THEN."  
  
"Bye!" Raijin left.  
  
"NOT EATING TONIGHT." I say to Seifer, who is fixed to the TV.  
  
"Why?!"  
  
"...CANNOT COOK. AM NOT HOUSEWIFE. RAIJIN IS. MALE HOUSEWIFE."  
  
"Ah, hell, Fujin, just cook up steak."  
  
"...CANNOT."  
  
"Fujin..." He says, annoyed.  
  
"WILL TRY. WOULD LIKE TO SEE YOU. COOK." ...  
  
"I can't."  
  
"NEITHER. CAN I."  
  
"Yeah, but Raijin asked YOU to cook. Not ME." ...  
  
"FINE. WILL BE BACK." He wants steak. Fine. Seifer will have steak. I will not. I got home, and tossed the steak into a frying pan, and sat down in the bedroom.  
  
"Fujin!"  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"Ya can't just leave it there, ya gotta watch it. It'll burn...!" ...You try it.  
  
Finally, I finished cooking it. It was black on one side, and brownish red on the other. I set the whole thing in front of Seifer, and he just stared at it, then looked back up at me. I had my feet rested up on the table, something Raijin would kill me for, and I was leaning back on the chair. Sighing, I ate another peice of bread.  
  
"...This is good." He says, looking at me, then the steak.  
  
"HAVEN'T EATEN. TOLD. COULD COOK." He has this "but I dun wanna" look on his face, but he eats it anyway. Good boy.  
  
"You should have some. All you eat is bread. You need some meat on your bones." INSULT?!  
  
"...DON'T LIKE. STEAK. ANIMAL. FOUL. REPULSIVE. "  
  
"...Aw, come on. You ate it the other night."  
  
"GOT STOMACH-ACHE."  
  
"You still ate it."  
  
"WANTED TO PROVE. I COULD SAY. DIFFERENT."  
  
"Mhm. Could I have some bread, or are ya gonna eat it all?"  
  
~~~  
  
Sighing, I went outside to watch the sunset. I leaned on the railing, and reached into my bag for a cigarette. Lighting it, I sighed. So, will I ever be held? The sun set quickly, and the stars came out. It was cold, and began to snow.   
  
"Dammit." I muttered, putting out my cigarette in usual fashion. I came inside, shutting the doors behind me.  
  
"RAIJIN. HOME SOON."  
  
"What time is it?"  
  
"EIGHT-THIRTY."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
Raijin came home, and I went to bed, claiming to be tired, but the truth was I just needed time alone to think. That is, until I heard my name mentioned in a conversation.  
  
"How come ya told Fujin I was in love with Gina?!"  
  
"Cuz ya said so..."  
  
"I said I cared for her... And I was half-asleep..."  
  
"Sorry, ya know?! Oh yeah, I was meaning to ask ya..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"...You know, you and Fujin, in that hotel, that's a little... ya know?!"  
  
"What in the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"...So, you guys aren't doing anything adultish?"  
  
"No!! Damn... why does everyone think I have such... low tastes?!" ...Low tastes...? I walked into the bathroom, not wanting to hear anymore. I locked the door behind me. Look at yourself, Fujin. So upset over a man... What have I become?! ...Nothing. Which is why that razor looks very appealing now. I grabbed the black end of it, then ran my fingers down the purple vein in my wrist. Death. Hah hah hah. I applied pressure, and ran it slowly. No! What am I doing?! I thought to myself when I seen the blood seep out. I lightened the pressure, and brought it far away from my wrist, tossing it in the sink. No, no, no! What have I done?! Its bleeding alot. Seifer... help. No, I can't call for help... I'm so weak... so terribly weak. Raijin. He keeps medical stuff around here somewhere... Dammit! I knocked over a glass bottle of Raijin's cologne he never used. It shattered on the floor.   
  
"...Fuck." I muttered. I found a roll of gauze, and wrapped it tightly around my bleeding wrist. There was blood everywhere. On the floor, in the sink... The whole room smelled of pungent colonge. It was nearly entoxicating.  
  
"Help me..." I whispered, knowing no one would hear me. After about a half hour, the bleeding stopped, and I wrapped some more gauze around my wrist. I cleaned up the blood on the floor and in the sink, and the colonge as well. I threw the bloody towels out the window into the dumpster below. I pulled the sleeves of my shirt down so they reached past the gauze, and then I walked into the bedroom, where I pulled on black gloves. I sighed, scared.  
  
"Fujin, where've ya been, ya know?!" Raijin asked, looking up from the chair.  
  
"SLEEPING."  
  
"Oh, okay, ya know?!"  
  
"SEIFER. WHERE?"  
  
"Outside. Ya know, on the balcony."  
  
"SNOW. STILL?"  
  
"Yeah." I stepped outside, where I seen Seifer, leaning on the railing, smoking. I decided not to say anything. So, I just stand there, thinking about what I almost did... I seen it over and over. The blood seeping out. I felt dizzy. I guess I lost alot of blood. Actually, I feel *really* dizzy.  
  
"Ooh..." I say, feeling like I'm gonna fall. Seifer turns and looks at me. I reach up and press my hand to my head.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"NEGAT... AFFIRMATIVE."  
  
"You don't look it..." He reached for my hand. No! Not that hand. Don't touch it. I draw it away, and he looks at me quizically.  
  
"AM FINE." I straighten my vision, I lean on the railing.  
  
"...How long you been standing there?"  
  
"AWHILE."  
  
"Oh... want one?" He offers me a cigerette. I take it with great haste, hoping it'll ease some of the pain in my wrist.  
  
"You sure you're okay?" He asks, lighting me up.  
  
"POSITIVE..."   
  
"Fuu, you're acting kinda funny..."  
  
"MOUTH. QUIET." I say.  
  
We goto bed in an hour.  
  
"Fujin, how come your still wearing those gloves?"  
  
"AM COLD."  
  
"Oh..." I know I'm acting weird, but I almost died in there... Killed myself...  
  



	8. 8

~Chapter 8. Told by Seifer.  
  
The next morning, I woke up and went into the bathroom to shower. Everyone else was still sleeping, and I was glad it was Sunday, and none of of us had to work. After my shower, I dried off and pulled on a pair of boxers and a t-shirt, and slapped some shaving cream on my face. Raijin's always buggin' me about not shaving, I swear, he is just like a male-housewife. Fujin's right. Always accusing me and Fujin of doing "adultish" things. I just keep telling him, I've got higher morals than that I'll wait until marriage. Again, that's what I tell him, not what morals I have.  
  
"Where the fuck is my razor?" I mutter, searching the cabinet. I see it in the sink. There you are. I run it along my face, and glance in the mirror. Blood? Aw, FUCK! I cut myself. I do a half-assed job on the rest of my face, and then search around for the cut, wiping the blood off of my face. The odd thing is, I can't find so much as a scratch...  
  
"What in friggin' hell? Its too fucking early for this." Mind you, I am *not* a morning person. As a matter of fact, I'm not an anything person. Sighing, I crawl back into bed... Maybe I won't get out of bed...  
  
"Aah!" Fujin cries out in pain. I glance over at her, who's eye shot open. She kicks me off the bed, and I land on the floor with a thud.  
  
"Fuck, Fujin! What the fuck was that for?!"  
  
"LAYED ON ARM...!" She says, sounding distressed.  
  
"So? ...Damn, it's not like I'm made of metal spikes!"  
  
"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" She mutters, running into the bathroom.  
  
"What the hell?" I get up and knock on the bathroom door.  
  
"What, dammit?!" She calls.  
  
"Mind telling me what the fuck just happened?! Cuz this is just... fucking perturbing!"  
  
"Shut the fuck up, Seifer..." Backing off, I wonder what could be wrong.  
  
"Fujin..." I layed on her arm... Why is she so... upset? ...Oh, shit... Is it possible that the blood on my razor is hers? ...From her wrist... which I layed on? ...That's why she wouldn't let me grab her hand. That's why she was wearing those gloves... I fumble with the door knob. Locked. It's a weak door. I barge through, to see her with a towel pressed to her wrist. She looks up at me in fear.  
  
"Fuu..." She backs away.  
  
"I didn't mean for it... to..." She whispers hoarsely.  
  
"Fujin! Why...?" I step closer to her.  
  
"Seifer... please... don't say anything to Raijin... please?" I see tears start to form in her eye.  
  
"Fujin..." I'm close to her. I grab the towel from her hand, and apply pressure.  
  
"Ah..." She says in pain, looking the other way. I wrap her wrist back up once it stops bleeding.   
  
"Seifer... I'm sorry." She looks down at the floor. I see a tiny droplet of water hit the tile floor. A tear?  
  
"Hey..." I took her into my arms and held her tightly.  
  
"Seifer..." What? I kiss her on the top of her head.  
  
"Tell me, Fujin... why would you do this? What do think would happen if I found you in the bathroom...? You like to make me cry?" ...I don't know where the last part of that came from... It just came... I think its true.  
  
"I wasn't thinking..."  
  
"What provoked you to do this?"  
  
"I... don't know... I was just depressed. Please don't ask me this..."  
  
"Fujin... you've gotta promise me you'll never try this again..."  
  
"...I can't do that..."  
  
"Fuu!"  
  
"...I'll try..." I notice that she is trembling.  
  
"I am gonna have to keep a careful watch on ya now..." I say, letting go of her, and looking at her wrist.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Stop apologizing already... It's gonna be okay, Fuu, I promise... But... I'm worried about you.."  
  
"...I..."  
  
"What's going on in there, ya know?! Seifa, I gotta pee." ...Ew.  
  
"Hold on! ...Dammit. I'm taking a shower, just hang on.. about ten minutes."  
  
"Seifer..."  
  
"Bye." We heard Raijin walk away, and I directed my gaze back toward Fujin.  
  
"Fuu..." She stepped by me, exiting the bathroom. I followed her, naturally, and Raijin came in from the kitchen, where he had just made coffee, and went into the bathroom. Fujin and I sat down. She rested her injured hand on her lap, and gazed out the window, her mind else where. I watched her, as she ran her index finger over the rim of the cup. She took a sip. She worked so perfectly. And when she got a drop on one of her pale pink lips, she'd press them together, and the dark brown drop would disapear.  
  
"Fujin." I said, finally. She shook herself out of the deep thought she had entered, then glanced at me.  
  
"YES?"  
  
"When'd you do that?"  
  
"Last night." Last night?! When...? Weren't you with me last night...? Or was it before...? That period between 9:30, and ten o'clock... What was I doing then?  
  
"...Why, Fuu?"  
  
"...BORED. WAS. SUICIDAL. WAS. EAVESDROPPING. ALSO." ...  
  
"...Fujin! Eavesdropping? On what conversation...?"  
  
"Good mornin', ya know?!" Raijin entered.  
  
"GREETINGS. RAIJIN."  
  
"Good morning..."  
  
"So, whatchoo guys gonna do today? I'm gonna make something for dinner!" Oh really? That's new.  
  
"...Fujin and I have things to do." Fujin glanced at me, raising her eyebrows.  
  
"Mm, okay, ya know?!" I stood up and walked into my room, and got dressed in normal attire. I walked back into the kitchen.  
  
"NO! RAIJIN. STUPID!"  
  
"But, Fujin...!"  
  
"RAGE!" She kicked him. I sighed.  
  
"Fujin, go get dressed."  
  
"AM DRESSED."  
  
"...Fine, come on. Let's go."  
  
"WHERE GOING?"  
  
"Just come *on.*"  
  
"BUT... MUST KILL RAIJIN..." She said, frowning, disapointed at the fact that she wouldn't be able to kill her companion.  
  
"Come on, Fuu." She sighed, and gave Raijin an "I'll get you when I come back" look, and we left.  
  
"WHERE ARE GOING?" She asked when we got on the street.  
  
"To the hospital."  
  
"WHAT?! NEGATIVE!" She stopped walking.  
  
"...But, it'll never stop bleeding... You'll die or somethin'."  
  
"IS POINT!" ...Fuu... don't say that...  
  
"Stop it! ... I won't let you die. I'll have them amputate your arm or something if you don't come with me."  
  
"...NOT ABLE. TO FIGHT."  
  
"..."  
  
"CANNOT FORCE GO HOSPITAL!"  
  
"Oh, stop it. Come on."  
  
"...NO!"  
  
"Please? For me?" I'm irresistable. You gotta say yeah.  
  
"NEGATIVE." Damn.  
  
"Fuu-uuu." I whined.  
  
"DO THAT. NOT."  
  
"...Please?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Come on..."  
  
"..."  
  
"I'll tell Raijin that... you hate his cooking." I threatened.  
  
"WILL BE SAD! SAD RAIJIN MORE ANNOYING... THAN HAPPY."  
  
"...So, you coming, or should I get a stretcher?"  
  
"...FINE. COMING.  
  



	9. 9

~Chapter Nine. Told by Raijin.  
  
While cooking dinner, which was chocobeef stew, there was a knock at the door, which was a rare occurance.  
  
"Who is it, ya know?!"  
  
"Delivery!"  
  
"Wow! Who's it for?!" I asked, opening the door.  
  
"Mr. Seifer Almasy."  
  
"I'll take it, ya know?!"  
  
"You mustn't open it. He must. He will notice the seal is broken. Here. Goodbye." I shut the door, and looked at it. It just said his name. No return address. I really wanted to open it... Ahh... I set the envelope on the table and sighed getting back to cooking.  
  
They didn't come home until late. I swear, ya know, I'm beginning to think that they are up to something.  
  
"Where'd ya go?!" Seifer and Fujin sat down to their bowls, and Fujin started sifting through the stew for potatoes.  
  
"Out." Seifer said dully.  
  
"Out where?"  
  
"To a bar."  
  
"Oh, I see, ya know?!"  
  
"Mm..."  
  
"Fujin, there isn't anything in there but chocobeef and flavoring, ya know?!" She tossed her spoon down with disgust. Seifer looked up.  
  
"Don't ya got any bread?" He asked.  
  
"Nope, hadda spend the money on flavoring, ya know?!"  
  
"...Oh."  
  
"Fujin, are you gonna eat the rest of your stew...?"  
  
"NEGATIVE."  
  
"...Can I have it?"  
  
"AFFIRMATIVE." She sat there still, drinking some of the water.  
  
"Could ya hand it to me?"  
  
"...FINE." She picked it up with one hand.  
  
"You should use two hands, or it'll spill."  
  
"...YOU GET. YOU WANT." She said, crossing her arms, glancing at Seifer, who shrugged and went back to eating. I ate the rest (or rather all) of her stew, and sighed. Seifer went into the next room to polish his Hyperion, and Fujin remained in the kitchen with me.  
  
"WHAT THIS?" She asked, holding up Seifer's mail.  
  
"Oh yeah! That came today, ya know?!"  
  
"OH? ..." She tossed it in the trash.  
  
"Hey, what'd ya do that for, ya know?!"  
  
"...TRASH. BELONG IN TRASH CAN."  
  
"...But!" I picked it out of the trash and brushed it off.  
  
"RAGE." She kicked me. The pain!!  
  
"Owww!"  
  
"What seems to the the problem?" Seifer asked, coming into the room. Fujin snatched the envelope from my hand and held it behind her back.  
  
"...NOTHING!"  
  
"She took... your..." She kicked me again.  
  
"My what?"  
  
"NOTHING!" ...What is it? ...Fujin, what's wrong with the envelope?  
  
"...Lemme see what ya put behind your back!"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Fujin!"  
  
"NO!" She ran out to the balcony, shutting the door behind her, she'll probably just throw it over.  
  
"What is it?" He asked me.  
  
"Mail. For you." Seifer ran out there, and I watched from the doorway.  
  
"Let me see it! Its mine!"  
  
"NEGATIVE. WILL NOT."  
  
"...It's *mine.* Give it the fuck BACK!"  
  
"...NO! DON'T WANT HAVE...!"  
  
"...Fujin, just let me see it."  
  
"NO!" Finally he jumped foward and grabbed it.  
  
"SEIFER! NO! PLEASE, DON'T OPEN!" But Seifer paid no heed to Fujin's warning, so she just stood there with her eye closed. I guess she cast Aero or something, cuz the letter went flying up into the air.  
  
"Whoa, ya know?!"  
  
"Fujin, what the fuck?!" I had gone out with them on the balcony now, and watched as Fujin caught the peice of paper, and prepared to rip it.  
  
"Fujin, don't you fucking DARE!"  
  
"BEST. IS FOR!" She ripped it a little, and before she could finish, Seifer dove on top of her, knocking her to the ground. Ouch. It was quite a sight to see though.  
  
"Sorry." Seifer muttered, grabbing the letter, and reading it, while on top of her.  
  
"Ouch... SEIFER. HURTING. CRUSH. PAIN! DON'T READ. DON'T READ!"  
  
"...Get off of her, ya know?!"  
  
"Shut up, Raijin." Seifer said, continuing to read it. Finally, Fujin kneed him where it hurt, and he got up- real fast. She stood up, and brushed herself off, looking at Seifer, who winced in pain.  
  
"Dammit, Fujin!"  
  
"That's cold, ya know?!" He continued to read the letter though.  
  
"..Fuck, this is NOT my day..." ...I wonder what it says.  
  
"Hey, what's it say, ya know?!"  
  
"Sons of bitches..." He muttered, walking into the house, shoving the letter at Fujin on the way.   
  
"What's it say?! What's it say?!" I asked, jumping from foot to foot, looking at Fujin, who sighed, reading it.  
  
"NEW SORCERESS. WANT SEIFER AS KNIGHT. WILL NOT. TAKE NO. AS ANSWER." She walked over to the railing and pulled out a cigarette.  
  
"Fujin, ya shouldn't smoke, ya know?!"  
  
"...NEED." I walked back inside, and Seifer walked out, smoking already. I told him not to smoke in the house. ... I wonder what'll happen to Seifer... He can't be another sorceress' knight. He promised us that he wouldn't anymore... Which means we'll have to rebel or something... I walked outside with them.  
  
"What do you think we should do?" Seifer asked, not directed at either of us, really.  
  
"YOU WANT. BE KNIGHT...?"  
  
"...Not really..."  
  
"I don't think poor ole' Seifer can take it, ya know?!" I said.  
  
"I can *too*."  
  
"RAIJIN. SHUT MOUTH. NOT PROVOKE FURTHER."  
  
"...I say we rebel then, ya know?!"  
  
"If it comes to that we're gonna have to..."  
  
"...Ask not what your posse can do for you, but what you can do for your posse, ya know?!"  
  
"Does that mean you're with me, Raijin?"  
  
"You betcha!"  
  
"What about you, Fujin?" She seemed hesitant to help Seifer, which wasn't like her at all...  
  
"...AFFIRMATIVE."  
  
"...Alright then! Let's just see what happens... when I don't reply to that letter..."  
  



	10. 10

~Chapter Ten. Told by Fujin.  
  
Raijin went back inside to clean up and I looked over at Seifer.  
  
"Sorry, Seifer..." I muttered, staring ahead at the sunset.  
  
"...Its fine."  
  
"...Not just about the letter... Or kneeing you in the-"  
  
"Save that."  
  
"Mmm..."  
  
"So, what is it that your sorry for?"  
  
"Well, I'm sorry about that too... But also about my... wrist. I caused trouble."  
  
"It's okay."  
  
"Are sure? I mean, are you sure?" I'm gonna make an effort to talk normal around Seifer. I think it makes him feel more comfortable around me... But, what do I know, right?  
  
"Of course. You just can't pull something like that on me ever again..."  
  
"Will try not to..."  
  
"Hey, Fujin... You shouldn't smoke on an empty stomach..."  
  
"...I do often." I had the sudden urge to grab the cigarette out of his mouth, and put it out. I didn't want him to get cancer or anything... Seifer, don't kill me for this... but... I reached out and grabbed the cigarette out of his mouth and put it out with my fingertips, and tossed it down onto a bus.  
  
"What the hell was that for?"  
  
"You."  
  
"Ah, hell, Fujin, don't get started on me with that shit."  
  
"DIE. CANNOT. LEAD POSSE." I say, realizing if I said it regular, it would sound corny and stupid.  
  
"But, you smoke too."  
  
"LEAD POSSE. DO NOT."  
  
"Still."  
  
"...QUIT LATER. SMOKE NOW." ... Everything I say is just so fucking stupid anyway...  
  
"...Whatever, look, you never told me... since we were so busy concocting a plan for the doctors as to how you "accidently" cut your wrist, what converstaion you heard that made you so upset..." ...Well, you see, the absolutley absurd and stupid idea, as I called it, worked. He told me to say that I was taking a bath (imagine, *me* taking a bath! Baths are stupid. They waste time, and water, which is why the SHOWER was invented), anyway, and was shaving my legs... (another completely absurd concept, because I hardly even grow hair on my legs, nevermind the stupid waste of time... spent shaving them.), and dropped the razor. I was looking for it in the "bubble-filled water" (A *bubble* bath, hah!), and supported myself with the bottom of the bottoms of my hands, and oops, there goes my wrist. Retarded doctors. They believed it.  
  
"FORGET. HAPPENED SO QUICK." No... I can't let him know that he upset me to such an extent... But, wait, what does it matter, I'm not... in love.   
  
"Yeah, right, Fujin. Tell me, cuz I can't remember what I said... And if I upset you so much... I'd really like to know..." Why do you care...?  
  
"...HONEST. FORGET."  
  
"...Maybe you'll remember later?"  
  
"MAYBE. SEIFER?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"SORCERESS KNIGHT. IS DREAM? IF STILL, WILL FOLLOW. AGAIN." ... I look over at him, and he looks back at me.  
  
"...No, Fuu. I just wanna settle down with my posse. Not here... I want someplace nice... In Balamb, maybe..." ...Seifer... Are you telling the truth, or just trying to make me feel better? Feel better? Did I ever feel bad...? Well, around you?  
  
"IS TRUE?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"I SEE. WELL, WILL DO WHATEVER TAKES. TO FULLFILL DREAM."  
  
"What about you, Fuu, don't you have any dreams?"  
  
"YOUR DREAM; OUR DREAM; POSSE'S DREAM." Hmm. What do you think of that, Seifer? Will we be a posse forever?   
  
"That's right, Fujin... Thank you."  
  
"WHAT FOR?"  
  
"Reminding me... of what a posse means..." ...I smiled inwardly.  
  
"...WAS NOTHING. GLAD TO HELP." So much for speaking normally around Seifer...  
  
"Mm, Fujin, let's go inside."  
  
"WILL BE. RIGHT IN." I needed to think some more... In the darkness.  
  
"Then I'll stay with you." You will...? He didn't wait for me to approve (like I was going to disaprove anyway), and he just leaned against the railing. He stared off past the street lights, cars, buses and noises from Deling, but into a faraway distance, where all you could see were stars, and there was nothing around you. Nothing there... to hold you back, from completing your dream.  
  
~~~  
  
Later that night, after Seifer and Raijin had both fallen asleep (Raijin was sleeping on the chair with a blanket), I walked into the bathroom, and looked around. THERE. RAZOR... WILL DIE. I was glad it was a disposable razor, because Seifer would have killed me if it wasn't, but either way, I set it on the floor, and stepping on, applying all my weight, until I heard a distant plastic-being-demolished crunch, under my boot. Smiling contently, I picked the peices off of the floor, and threw them into the trash. I walked back into the bedroom, where Seifer slept contently (contently as you can on a bed like ours... er, cot like ours). I pulled off my boots, then my shirt, then my pants, until I was standing in my underwear. What a risk, I was taking... Oh, well, I took the same one everynight. I had just finished pulling on a pair of shorts, and was about to reach for my sweatshirt, when I heard something stir behind me. I turned, just like the idiot I am, and seen Seifer headed for the bathroom. I didn't move. Maybe he wouldn't notice me... Just as he reached for the knob ont he bathroom, just when I thought I was safe, I heard the half-asleep voice I did NOT want to hear.  
  
"Nice... uh, bra." ...Perverted bastard. That's just the way he is. He couldn't discreetly go into the bathroom as if he didn't notice just to make me feel better, he just HAS to win... everything. I pulled on my sweatshirt, and went into bed, as he snickered. Yeah, really cute, Seifer. He came back in, and apologized for being the perverted, egoistic, not-funny-at-all! bastard he was, and went to sleep (well, no, he actually just patted my leg and said "good night," but same thing, right? ...) wishful thinking.  
  
I woke up at three thirty AM, sighing at the fact I had to go to work, and wake up to Seifer head on my chest, and arm in my face, which is not comfortable AT ALL! Ahem, anyway, I attempted to wake him.  
  
"SEIFER. WAKE."  
  
"Ah..."  
  
"SEIFER, PAIN. CAUSE."  
  
"...Who?"  
  
"SEIFER! CAUSE PAIN. ON FUJIN!"  
  
"Tha's nice..." ...  
  
"DAMMIT! WAKE!" I think *he* should sleep on the floor.  
  
"What the...? Oh, Fuu! Sorry." Seifer muttered, sitting up.  
  
"NEED LEARN. HOW SLEEP. WORK. MUST GO."  
  
"Oh, yeah, dammit... And I sleep fine." ...  
  
"LAY ON TOP OF. CRUSH. CAUSE PAIN."  
  
"Ya could always sleep on the floor, or with Raijin on that chair..." ...  
  
"RAIJIN. SNORE. RAIJIN HUG. RAIJIN PAIN IN ASS."  
  
"Hahahah. You've got yourself a point. But, still, I don't sleep bad."  
  
"SLEPT FINE IN HOTEL. COT, PERHAPS?"  
  
"Cot, heheh. Yeah."  
  
~~~  
  
After an uneventful day in work, (yeah, the drunkards treat you much better at this bar), I went home to bread, and steak. AGAIN.  
  
"SEIFER, HOME?" I asked Raijin, grabbing a peice of bread off of the table.  
  
"Hey, don't eat without him, ya know?! And, no, he didn't come home yet..." I was worried. Why? Seifer can handle himself... But with that sorceress running around, I don't know... Raijin and I "ate," I didn't eat much though. Afterwards, I went out onto the balcony, but it was too cloudy for a sunset... Sighing, I walked back inside, and seen that Raijin had fallen asleep to watching "Fishing Today," and so I went into the bedroom, and pulled off my clothes, and put a on a warm pair of baggy black pants, along with a blue sleeveless shirt. I had no intention of sleeping until Seifer was home, so I just sat on the bed, waiting.  
  
"Fucking hell..." ...Seifer? I stood up and seen Seifer walk in the door.  
  
"WORK LATE. WHY?" I ask.  
  
"The fucking sorceress was 'supposed to attack' the fucking general, so she could take over the fucking army, but nothing fucking happened, but they had us running circles around his fucking mansion. I'm so fucking tired." ...Hm.  
  
"I SEE. SHOULD GO. REST. SLEEP."  
  
"Yeah..." He grabbed a peice of bread off the table, and walked into the bedroom, shutting the door behind him. Sighing, I shut off the lamp, and walked in after Seifer, who was in bed. I don't think he was sleeping though. I got into bed, and had just started to drift of, when I heard a noise...  
  
"The fuck?" Seifer mumbled from from next to me.  
  
"Ahh! Help, ya know?!" ...Grabbing our weapons, we ran out into the living room, Raijin was gone, a letter left in his place. Sorceress' seal- again.  
  
"Aw, fuck..." He opened it, and looked at it.  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"...The sorceress has got Raijin. She's coming back here... after she puts him in the prison. There are soliders keeping watch of things downstairs so we don't leave... We're gonna have to jump." ...Wha?  
  
"JUMP, OFF BALCONY?!"  
  
"...Yep!" We walked foward, and I peered down into the empty streets.  
  
"NO! CANNOT! IS SUICIDE."  
  
"So?"  
  
"SEIFER!" I glanced down at our bare feet.  
  
"Come on." He stood up on the railing. No, Seifer, you're insane! He jumped.  
  
"Seifer!" ... He landed on his feet, and crouched down for a second to regain composure from the jump/fall.  
  
"Toss your shuriken down."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Do it! They're coming." ...Fuck. I tossed it down and he dodged it, almost hitting him.  
  
"Dammit, Fujin..." He muttered.  
  
"CANNOT. GO WITHOUT... WILL BE FINE."  
  
"...Fujin!" I stood up on the railing. Dammit. I'm gonna fall, and even if I land on my feet (which isn't likely), they'll spilt open or something...! ...They aren't rough like yours... Dammit... Dammit. Fuck, here I go. I stepped off, and immediately fell, the ground came quickly, but then, about six inches from hitting the ground, I stopped. What the hell?  
  
"Float." Seifer muttered, handing me my shuriken. And so, we ran. Straight out of Deling. Out onto the empty feilds surrounding.  
  
"RAIJIN. WHERE?"  
  
"He's in prison by now."  
  
"WHAT DO?"  
  
"Well, uh, we gotta get him out, but we also gotta have a plan." ...Mhm.  
  
"LIKE WHAT?"  
  
"I dunno, but we gotta get further away from the city." So, we ran some more. The cold, wet grass was slippery under my bare feet, and I wondered what lay ahead of us in the darkness. I was sure that I had cut up my feet on stray rocks- but that was fine. It didn't matter.  
  
"SEIFER. WHERE GOING?"  
  
"Winhill. We'll stay there, and devise a plan. Then, we'll..." He stopped to take a breath. "...Go to the prison, rescue Raijin, and defeat the sorceress. Howzat sound?"  
  
"FINE. WILL WORK."  
  
"Yeah, if we can run across the whole friggin' continent."  
  
"WILL WORK."  
  
~~~  
  
"SEIFER. WAIT. CANNOT. GO FURTHER..." I say, panting, sitting on the wet grass. We've been running for about an hour, and are still not anywhere near anything.  
  
"Huh?" He stops, and turns, then walks back toward me, breathing heavily.  
  
"FEET HURT. FEET CUT. OUT OF AIR." Seifer crouches beside me and sighs.  
  
"I know, but we're almost there."  
  
"SAID. THIRTY MINUTES AGO. ARE NOT THERE."  
  
"Come on, we need to save Raijin!" He says offering me a hand up.  
  
"NEED CIGARETTE..." I say, grabbing his hand and standing up.  
  
"SEIFER. FEET HURT." I complain, trying to keep up with him.  
  
"...Yeah, well, I'm the one who didn't use float."  
  
"COULD HAVE!"  
  
"...Nah, I only had one." ...You used it on me?! Aww, Seifer. I pushed the cute little "Seifer's bein' a gentleman" thoughts out of my head, and continued running. We passed the prison, and went on to Winhill.  
  
"I told ya we were almost there."  
  
"...FEET HURT."  
  
"Tch, come on."  
  



	11. 11

((Author's Note: Thanks Renoa. You're so nice. ^^))  
  
~Chapter 11. Told by Seifer.  
  
"Well, you know Laguna?" Fujin groaned from behind me as I tried to get us a free stay in Winhill Hotel.  
  
"Yeah. Great man." The man at the desk said.  
  
"Well, I grew up with his son. We were the best of friends, always helping eachother out..." Fujin snorted, and continued to pilfer us some kind of shoes from the store that was also owned by the man who ran the hotel.  
  
"...Well... I guess you could stay for the rest of the night- I mean, since Laguna's son and you were best friends."  
  
"Thanks man." I said as he handed me the key.  
  
"No problem, anything! Anytime!"  
  
"Fuu, lets go." She looked over, smiled innocently at the man behind the desk, and we went upstairs. When we got up there and each sat on a bed, she tossed me a pair of boots.  
  
"KNOW NOT. SIZE."  
  
"...Yeah, these look like they'll fit. How the hell did you sneak them past that guy?"  
  
"SMILED. MEN. LOOK AT SMILE AND BREASTS. NOTHING ELSE. HELD BOOTS BEHIND BACK." I couldn't help but laugh at how bluntly she had put it, even though it was true... I liked eyes. Eyes were good... Fujin only has one eye, but thats okay. Sighing, I looked over at her, as she tried to coax a peice of glass out of the bottom of her foot. I guess she has sensitive feet. Mine are all rough and shit, but that jump didn't exactly do wonders for them. They hurt like hell, and were skinned, though I'd hate to see hers should I not of cast float. Seifer saves the day- again.  
  
"You okay?" I ask, looking at her foot.  
  
"FINE. BEER BOTTLE. GLASS. IN FOOT." She finnally pulled the small particle out, and tossed it on the nightstand.  
  
"BASTARD GLASS." She walked into the bathroom, where she found a bandage, and slapped it on the bottom of her foot.  
  
"You get any friggin' socks?! My feet really hurt..."  
  
"NEGATIVE. APOLOGY."  
  
"It's fine."  
  
"HAD TO USE FLOAT ON ME. APOLOGY."  
  
"It's *fine,* Fuu. Now, we gotta figure out how to get Raijin... out."   
  
"AFFIRMATIVE."  
  
"How about we just dress like soliders? I mean, I'm close to a solider, a guard and all, I'm sure I could pass up as one and get the codes."  
  
"NO. SECURITY TIGHT."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"EVER SINCE... SQUALL. SNEAK."  
  
"Oh! Yeah, the thing with the missile base... hmm..."  
  
"COULD PRETEND ARE... SECURITY WORKERS."  
  
"...Could not. You gotta be a friggin' rocket scientist to figure their shit out."  
  
"SEIFER. ARE SMART."  
  
"Thanks, and all, but not *that* smart."  
  
"COULD WORK!"  
  
"Maybe..." I guess it could work... I layed back on my bed, and shut off the light. This is the first time in a long time that I've slept alone. Hey, it's all good.  
  
~~~  
  
"WAKE!"  
  
"...What?"  
  
"GET UP!" Am I laying on her again? No, wait, I'm alone... I opened one of my eyes and seen Fujin, standing over me.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"MUST GO. SAVE RAIJIN."  
  
"But my feet hurt..." I complained, not wanting to get out of the comfortable and warm bed I slept in.  
  
"SOCKS. TAKE." She threw me a pair of socks.  
  
"...Where'd ya get these?" I ask, sitting up.  
  
"STOLE. DOWNSTAIRS. IDIOTS." ...Heheh.  
  
"Thanks. I'm gonna take a quick shower..."  
  
"BETTER HOPE. I LEFT HOT WATER."  
  
"What?" I focus my eyes and see that her hair was wet.  
  
"How long were ya in there?"  
  
"TWENTY MINUTES."  
  
"For a shower?!"  
  
"HOT. SHOWER. GOOD." All we always had were cold showers... She had better of left me hot water.  
  
"...What time is it?"  
  
"TEN. A.M."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
Midway through my shower (yeah, there was hot water left. Good hotel, it is.), I heard the door shut.  
  
"SEIFER."  
  
"Fujin? What the hell are you doing in here?"  
  
"MUST TELL YOU."  
  
"Can't you see I'm taking a shower?! Ever heard of privacy?"  
  
"SORCERESS SOLIDERS. DOWNSTAIRS. LOOK FOR YOU."  
  
"...Oh, shit..." Maybe I want to be a knight... You know, it was fun... But no, I promised my posse... But since when do I keep promises...?  
  
"Yeah, thanks for telling me. I'll be right out." She left, and I got out, got dressed, and came out to see her pulling on "her" boots.  
  
"Fujin."  
  
"Mm?"  
  
"We're gonna have to use the plan from yesterday night... with the security thing."  
  
"AFFIRMATIVE." I looked around.  
  
"We're gonna have to jump out the window this time." I said.  
  
"WHAT?! FEET. CAN'T TAKE. CUT START BLEED."  
  
"That's okay. I got three floats from a draw point yesterday while we were running, so we should be okay..." Come on, lets GO.  
  
"GO FIRST." I cast float on myself. It failed.  
  
"Fuck!" I muttered. Try this again. It worked this time, and I jumped, landing six inches before I hit the ground. I cast float on Fujin... failed. Did she know? No, she was jumping anyway. ...Shit.  
  
"...Fujin! It failed! No..." I looked up as horror spread across her face. She closed her eye, and summoned a breeze to steady her fall, I caught her, just in case of anything. Damn, she's light. I set her down on the ground, my arms still wrapped around her small body. She looked up at me oddly, and smiled. There was a moment of akward silence.  
  
"THANK YOU." She said, stepping away from my arms.  
  
"Mm, let's go."  
  
"AFFIRMATIVE."  
  
We found ourselves just outside the prison after some time, and we were trying to figure out how to make the plan work, our planning time cut short- by alot.  
  
"CHECKING SECURITY."  
  
"...Hm... yeah, but how do we get to Raijin from there?"  
  
"WILL HAVE FREEDOM. DO WHATEVER WANT. MAKE SURE SECURE." She had a point- a good one at that. So, we walked over to the entrance.  
  
"State your business." The prison guard said.  
  
"We are here to check the security. We had an appointment." Fujin said. Appointment?! What the hell is she talking about?! Is she trying to get us killed?!  
  
"...There is no security check listed for today..."  
  
"No way! Again? I'll have inform our lady the sorceress on this prison's ignorance again!" She said. What the hell is she doing?!  
  
"Again?"  
  
"Yes, don't you remember last time?" I cut in.  
  
"N-no, I'm new here." Hahah, newbies are so stupid.  
  
"...Oh, well, you don't even want to know!" I said.  
  
"Alright, I'll let you in."  
  
"SECURITY MODE. OFF. MALE AND FEMALE. SECURITY CHECK. I'M GIVING THEM CARDS." He called through the intercom. He handed us necklaces to put on, to show we were security, and we were let in.  
  
"Crafty." I commented to Fujin, who just smiled.   
  
"SO. HOW KNOW WHERE IS?"  
  
"...There should some kinda computer log with every prisoner in it. So, we'll just find it, and take a look-see. Though, chances are he's in top security, since he is the sorceress' prisoner.  
  
"I SEE. WHERE LOG COMPUTER?"  
  
"Second floor."  
  



	12. 12

~Chapter12, told by Raijin.  
  
Not fair! Why'd they have to take me?! I'm just poor old Raijin. ...I sat in the cell, groaning because I was hungry, and tired. I wondered what Seifer and Fujin had done. I mean, it looked like they had pretty tough security around at our place... I hope they are alright... Well, at least not all of our posse is seperated... Or no, what if she got Seifer to be her Knight by hypnotizing him, but put Fujin in this prison, ya know?! I'm worried...!  
  
"Ahh-choo!"  
  
"SEIFER. SHUT MOUTH... Er... NOSE."  
  
"Well, sor-ry. I'm allergic to Moombas." Could it be?! Seifer and Fujin?!  
  
"JUST OPEN. DAMN DOOR."  
  
"Gimme some friggin' time, or we're gonna get caught... Trigger an alarm or somethin'."  
  
"...HURRY." The door opened and there they were.  
  
"Hey, you guys! Ya came, ya know?!"  
  
"Well, we weren't gonna just leave you here...!"  
  
"...Thanks, ya know!?"  
  
"WAS NOTHING. WE MUST LEAVE."  
  
"But we gotta get the sorceress."  
  
"NEGATIVE. IN NO CONDITION TO FIGHT. ANY OF US." Good old Fujin, always knocking some sense into Seifer.  
  
"I guess your right, dammit."  
  
"Then, let's get outta here, ya know?!"  
  
"HOW GET HIM. OUT?" Fujin asked, looking at Seifer.  
  
"He's the one we dress up like a solder."  
  
"RAIJIN. STAY HERE. WE GET. UNIFORM."  
  
"Aww, come on, ya know?!" They left, and I sat back down. Where are they gonna find a uniform in my size, ya know!? About ten minutes later, they returned. The uniform looked a little big, but whatever. They turned, and I pulled it on. It looked odd, but it worked.  
  
"Come on ya guys, lets go, ya know?!" We headed to the front door, and the guard was sleeping. We're there, almost there. Then a Moomba ran across our path.  
  
"Ahh-choo!!" Seifer sneezed. He got a kick from Fujin, and the guard woke up.  
  
"You guys all done?" He asked. All done?  
  
"Yes, the security check went fine." Fujin said. Security check, what are they talking about?  
  
"Who is that you are taking with you?" Everyone froze. Seifer turned, I was afraid he was gonna kill him, ya know?!  
  
"...He was sleeping on the job. We're just taking him in to get a lecture." Seifer said calmly.  
  
"...Oh, I see. Have a nice day." We left, and everything was quiet.  
  
"So, do we go home, ya know!?" I asked.  
  
"NOT SAFE. STAY IN... HOTEL."  
  
"We don't have the money for that!" Seifer groaned. "Especially since we both missed work."  
  
"Maybe, had you not spent it on getting drunk, we'd have some money right now!" Fujin shot back. Drunk? What are they *talking* about, ya know?!  
  
"How the fuck do you know that?"  
  
"Gina."  
  
"She's a fucking bitch. Look, I've got my reasons..."  
  
"Chill, ya know?! We can continue this arguement later, but we gotta figger out what to do, ya know?!"  
  
"RIGHT. RAIJIN IS."  
  
"I'm right?! Hey, Seifa, I'm right, ya know?!"  
  
"Mhm." He muttered, crossing his arms.  
  
"...HOTEL OR HOME."  
  
"Okay then, Fujin, if you insist on spending money, why don't you go out and fuck someone, and get it for us, eh?!" ...That was mean... ya know?!  
  
"Seifer, go easy on her, ya know?!"  
  
"...MAYBE WILL." She said, crossing her arms. Oh, come on you guys, you always havta fight! Why?!  
  
"...Go ahead." Seifer said, regretting everything he had just said- I could tell. I wonder if Fujin could tell also.  
  
"I got some extra cash on me, ya know?!" I said, handing Seifer three-hundred gil.  
  
"Where the fuck did you get this?!" He asked, grabbing it.  
  
"...That kid, that I trained, payed me, ya know?!"  
  
"ACCEPTED MONEY FROM CHILD. LOWLIFE." Fujin muttered, turning away from the two of us.  
  
"Let's go. Hotel in... errr, Fujin, where haven't we been on this continent already?" Fujin turned and scowled at him.  
  
"TIMBER." She muttered.  
  
"Raijin, we're gonna walk to Winhill. *You're* gonna go in and rent a car. Then you are gonna bring it out, and let *me* drive it. We go to Timber."  
  
"WHERE GET MONEY. FOR CAR?" Fujin asked.  
  
"We'll rent a small hotel room, and a crappy car. 150 gil each."  
  
"So fucking smart." She muttered, starting to walk toward Winhill.  
  
"What's eating her, ya know?!" I ask.  
  
"...Considering all of the shit only a spineless bastard like myself would say, alot." He walked ahead. I don't get it. He says awful, sick things to her, and then she forgives him. Then he does it again. And she forgives him again. I just don't get it. If I was her, and Seifer treated me that bad, I would... never forgive him. I mean the things he says to her are just downright MEAN, ya know?  
  
We finally got to Winhill, and I entered the town, searching for a rental car place.  
  
"Hey, um, can I rent a car-type thing, ya know?!" I asked the man.  
  
"Sure can! What can I get ya?! What's your gil limit?"  
  
"One-fifty."  
  
"As in one *hundred* and fifty?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Oh... well, I can't get ya much... but, lets see what I can do..."  
  
"Alright, ya know?!"  
  
"I got a nice two seater for ya! It runs slowly, but you can't get into battles with it, and doesn't take alot of gas... But thats the only thing I got that fits your limit." Two seater? But we got three people! ...Oh, well, if its the only thing ya got...  
  
"I'll take it!"  
  



	13. 13

~Chapter 13. Told by Fujin.  
  
More alone time with Seifer. I should have gone with frigging Raijin, you know? ...Seifer makes me so upset. I try and be decent, but there's always a problem with everything I say, or do! He sat on the ground next to me, and I stood up. What's taking Raijin so long?! ...  
  
"Fujin."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"...I'm sorry."  
  
"ALWAYS ARE."  
  
"Fuu..."  
  
"NAME IS FUJIN! NOT FUU." ...I felt incredibly guilty once the words came out of my mouth, and I could tell I hurt Seifer. I hadn't meant to... But he hurt me too! ...But he doesn't deserve to be hurt...  
  
"..." I was truely disgusted with myself. I glanced at my wrist, wishing it'd start bleeding, but the fucking doctors had fixed that right up... Thanks to Seifer... who did care...  
  
"APOLOGY." I said.  
  
"I'm sorry." No!  
  
"NO! I APOLOGIZE. NOT YOU." ...  
  
"I'm back, ya know?!" Raijin came out, driving some kind of "car." Two seats. That meant I had to share a seat. I scowled at Seifer because he got his own seat, and we got into the car. I sat between the two of them. I hate this... I guess I fell asleep on Seifer, because when I woke up, my head was rested on his shoulder. Embarassed, I sat up straight, and glanced at him. He looked over at me, and then continued to drive. It was evening by the time we got to Timber and rented a room, two beds. No sofa. They'll each get a bed, and I'll have to sleep with one of them. I don't want to pick, so I just lie down on the bed on the right- let them chose. I didn't fall asleep. I just pretended to, and watched the two of them.  
  
"...Why are you so mean to Fujin, ya know?!" ...Don't talk about me, dammit! Talk about Seifer.  
  
"I dunno, I don't mean to be... I'm a fucking loser, I know."  
  
"...Ya are not, ya just gotta stop blaming Fujin for everythin'."  
  
"Yeah, I know..."   
  
"I'm tired, ya know?! Let's sleep."  
  
"I think ya better sleep with Fujin. She's upset with me..."  
  
"Yeah, you've gotta point!" He walked toward the bed I was "sleeping" in. I grabbed the pillow he was supposed to use, and held it to my body, I don't know why...  
  
"Hey, she took my pillow, ya know?!" I opened my good eye a little. Seifer was taking off his boots, and he looked up at me.  
  
"...She doesn't like sleeping alone. I noticed that the other night at the hotel in Winhill. She has to sleep holding something." I do? Oh... oops... Raijin grabbed one of Seifer's pillows.  
  
"Hey, that's my friggin' pillow, give it back!"  
  
"But that's not fair, ya know?! You get two pillows..." Raijin whined.  
  
"So? Just go to sleep." Seifer turned off the light. They both fell asleep, but I remained awake- thinking. About Seifer, mainly. Then I heard a noise coming from Raijin. It took me a minute to realize what it was, but when I did, I dove off the bed onto the floor. Nasty... I crawled over to Seifer's bed, and climbed in with him. I like it better with him. I felt more... at home.  
  
~~~  
  
I woke up, and before I opened my eye, I decided to try and place where I was. Snoring. Raijin. There's nothing on top of me... where's Seifer? ...I'm in a hotel in... Timber. That's where I am. I open my good eye just a crack, and there he is. *Watching* me... Why? I quickly close my eye. My being awake goes unnocticed, but I feel nervous. He's *watching* me. Might as well make use of my "awake-sleeping." I move closer to Seifer, who is lying on his side, head rested in hand. I put my arm around him, and continue to "sleep". This is nice, I like awake-sleeping. No one can bother me about the things I do, because *I'm* not doing it, my sleep is. Hehe. I open my eye a little, to see what his reaction to my closeness is. He smiles. ...Oh... His hand touches my face, and he slips my eyepatch off. Why? What are you doing? ...I look again. He's content, I can see. I manage to catch a glimpse at the time. Four AM. Why are you up? He lays back down next to me, his arm around me also- and we both sleep, again.  
  
When I wake up, he's still asleep- but its five-thirty. I glance around the room, and then look at Seifer. His eyes open, from what I can see.  
  
"Hey..."  
  
"...Good, um, morning." I whisper, trying my best not to wake up Raijin.  
  
"Why'd you come in here, Fuu... jin?" ...I'm sorry, Seifer, its okay to call me "Fuu..."  
  
"...Raijin. Eat. Gasious food."  
  
"Oh... for a minute there, I thought you forgave me."  
  
"I could have slept on the floor." ...  
  
"Why didn't you?" I move closer to him.  
  
"Keep voice low. Want not wake up Raijin."  
  
"Okay, so... why didn't you? Needed to sleep with someone?"  
  
"No, needed to sleep with *you.*" I said, closing my eye, praying for no answer.  
  
"Why's that?"  
  
"...Safe." I murmur. There is silence. No, wait, Seifer, what are you doing? Aren't you a little close? My heart starts to pound... What are you... doing? He brings his lips to mine. Kissing me... He's kissing me. I feel everything inside my collapse as I start to kiss back. Seifer... you've broken my guard... Why are you doing this? He puts his arms around me and kisses me deeper. Oh god, Seifer... What have you done? Do you know what you just started? Why'd you do this to me? ...He stops, and just closes his eyes without saying anything. Seifer...  
  
When I wake up, he's still asleep- but its seven-thirty, and I think we should all get up. I move his leg from over mine... (I told you he sleeps weird), and I can't help but wonder if I was dreaming about him watching me sleep, and kissing me. But then I reach up to my eye. No eyepatch. It wasn't a dream. I get out of bed and shower, then I wake Raijin up.  
  
"Where'd ya go, Fujin?"  
  
"SLEEP WITH YOU. NEVER AGAIN."  
  
"Why? What'd I do?!"  
  
"EAT TOO MUCH. GASIOUS FOOD."  
  
"Ahaheheheh." Seifer laughs, getting out of bed himself. Maybe he just kissed me because he was half-asleep... and wasn't fully conscience of what he was doing. Yeah, thats gotta be it... Seifer...  
  
"So, you guys, think of something to kill the sorceress, ya know?!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, we are tryin'."  
  
"AFFIRMATIVE."  
  
"...We could always just attack her head-on..." Seifer suggested.  
  
"Do ya know how many soliders we'd have to fight get through to do that?" Raijin said, eyes growing wide.  
  
"I can handle it!" Seifer said defensively.  
  
"LAST RESORT. THINK ANOTHER." I suggest.  
  
"Well, I don't see *you* thinkin' of anything, ya know, Fujin?!"  
  
"...Shut up, Raijin, you didn't think of anything either."  
  
"Oh yeah, ya know?!"  
  
"COULD... ATTACK... IN CHAMBERS."  
  
"Yeah, but, uh, where are her Chambers, ya know?!"  
  
"DON'T KNOW. COULD FIND OUT." I glanced at Seifer, who was off somewhere else, daydreaming.  
  
"SEIFER!"  
  
"Wha? Oh... sorry..." He shook his head.  
  
"...WHAT THINK OF IDEA?"  
  
"What idea? You think of an idea?!" ...Seifer! You should pay attention...  
  
"She said, we could attack her in her chambers, ya know!?"  
  
"Yeah, Raijin, go nonchalantly find out where they are..."  
  
"Whats that mean, ya know?!"  
  
"NOT SUSPICIOUS. MAYBE I GO." I suggest, aiming it more at Seifer.  
  
"No, I think I can do it, ya know?!"  
  
"Yeah, it'd probably be better if we had Raijin go out today and do it."  
  
"ARE SAYING *I'M* SUSPICIOUS?"  
  
"Not really."   
  
"I'm off, ya know?!"  
  
"I COME." I say, standing up.  
  
"No, you stay." Seifer said, grabbing my arm.  
  
"..." Raijin left, and I remained with Seifer. What'd he want to do now? Why couldn't I go with Raijin...? I was getting a little too much alone time with Seifer... He kissed me last night. Or was that a dream?  
  
"Yeah, so, um... right." Seifer muttered, pulling out his Hyperion and sitting on Raijin's bed. He started to polish it. I rolled my eyes and picked up my eyepatch off the floor and put it on. Seifer... I layed on the bed, and let a loud sigh escape me.  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked.  
  
"NOTHING."  
  
"Okay." He went back to shining his Hyperion. I rolled over, glancing at the wall. I won't be able to sleep. I know it.  
  



	14. 14

~Chapter 14. Told by Raijin.  
  
I walked the streets of Timber, trying to figure out where exactly I was supposed to get this information. I went inside the Pet Shop.  
  
"Hey, how can I help you?" Asked the clerk.  
  
"Do ya know anything about the new sorceress?"  
  
"BLASPHEMY!! GET OUT! GO! Leave my shop!" He came at me with a broom, do ya believe that? A broom.  
  
"Ahh, okay, okay, ya know?!" I left, and roamed the streets some more. Finally, found a newstand.  
  
"Hey, I'm a big fan of the sorceress, ya know?!"  
  
"Oh, ya mean sorceress Galteka?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm gonna write a book. So, I figger ya'd have some info, ya know?!"  
  
"...I do. What is it you'd like to know?!" ...Hmm, if I just come out and say it, I'll seem suspicious, ya know?!  
  
"What's her origin?"  
  
"Her powers were given to her from young Rinoa Heartilly..."  
  
"...Wow. Where does she reside?"  
  
"...Well, her chambers are in... well this is top secret, but in Shumi Village. She resides all over the place."  
  
"Wow, ya know?!"  
  
"Anything else?"  
  
"...Nah... Oh yeah, her weakness?"  
  
"Fire."  
  
"Oh, I see! What about her element?"  
  
"Its water and ground. I gotta get back to selling..."  
  
"SEE YA!" I yelled, running back to the hotel. Fujin was sleeping, and Seifer sat on my bed, shining his Hyperion.  
  
"Back so soon?" He asked.  
  
"Yeah. He chambers are in... Trabia... Shumi Village. Her weakness is fire, which is good for you- and she uses water and ground, which isn't so good for Fujin, ya know?!"  
  
"She's a strong girl, she'll deal." ...Yeah, you're right, ya know?!  
  
"...How long she been asleep?"  
  
"Since you left."  
  
"You guys make up?"  
  
"...You could say that..."  
  
"What do ya mean?"  
  
"I dunno, it just seemed that way... She came in and slept with me... -no sexual pun intended- so, she must be okay with me... she could've slept on the floor."  
  
"Yeah... but, what would make it alright?" I ask. "I mean, ya said some really bad things to her yesterday... I don't see how she could forgive you, ya know?" Really, it was really rude, what he had said. Its just not the kinda thing you say to a woman. But, I don't think Seifer sees Fujin as a woman, just another member of his posse- which can be both good and bad at the same time, ya know?!  
  
"I dunno... Maybe she didn't forgive me. She just... wanted to feel safe..." I didn't get what he last said, but okay.  
  
"When do ya think we should go in for the sorceress?" I ask.  
  
"I think we should wait for Fujin to be awake to discuss this..."  
  
"AM AWAKE." She mumbled. Seifer mouthed an "Oh, shit!" and I shook my head sheepishly. She listened to us talk... about her...? Darn.  
  
"Oh..." Seifer muttered.  
  
"MUST GO IN. TONIGHT."  
  
"Yeah, okay, Fujin, but how in friggin' god's name are we gonna get to Trabia?" ...Good Question.  
  
"TRAIN." She muttered, sitting up.  
  
"Where are ya getting the money for this train, Fujin?"  
  
"DO WHAT SAID DO." She walked out of the hotel room, and Seifer and I exchanged glances.  
  
"What the fuck is she talking about?" Seifer asked after five minutes of silence.  
  
"I dunno, ya know?" ...Suddenly, Seifer stopped moving the cloth across the blade of his weapon.  
  
"Fuck."  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"Go. Hurry, find Fujin."  
  
"Aren't you coming?"  
  
"Yeah, we just gotta split up!"  
  
"What'd she mean?"  
  
"Just find her, dammit." So, we split up, and walked along the streets of Timber, I couldn't find her anywhere. Fujin... Where'd you go...? Fujin...! I searched the Timber Maniac building, maybe she was gonna resort to selling magazines or something... No, she wasn't there either... Why'd she leave? Is it Seifer's fault? I think she was planning to come back, after she did whatever to get money... "DO WHAT SAID DO..." What did Seifer tell her to do...? "Okay then, Fujin, if you insist on spending money, why don't you go out and fuck someone, and get it for us, eh?!" That was the only thing I could remember that Seifer had told her to do ...No, Fujin wouldn't do something like that! No way... She has higher morals than that... Or, well at least I had thought so... Fujin, it ain't worth it, ya know?!  
  



	15. 15

~Chapter 15. Told by Seifer.  
  
I had blown it again. Everytime I think everything's gonna be okay between us, I screw it up again. I watched her sleep last night. I kissed her last night. Was that my way of apologizing...? Or something more? Either way, she had gone to do something that *might* involve her being fucked by someone other than me, so... I was off to stop her from doing something stupid, just so she could prove that she could do who and what she pleases. Dammit, I'm a fucking idiot, ya know that? I walked the streets of Timber, and searched everywhere. No Fujin... God, Fujin, if you did this... I sighed, losing hope of ever finding her, when I seen a faint outline of someone just outside of Timber. I exited Timber, and went out to the feilds. There she was, with her shuriken, trying to get money from fighting off monsters, which is very tedious for a one-person party.  
  
"Fujin!" I called out. She either didn't hear me, or was ignoring me.  
  
"..." I walked further, and approached her just as she finished off a monster. She got 35 gil. We had a long way to go.  
  
"...YES?" She asked, looking at me.  
  
"...Why'd you say that?"  
  
"SEE IF WOULD COME AFTER."  
  
"...Of course I'd come after you!"  
  
"WAS NOT SURE." She handed me the gil she had gotten so far (423gil) and sighed, looking around for another monster.  
  
"Why weren't you sure?! You think I'd *let* you do something like that?!"  
  
"...AFFIRMATIVE." She said, starting to walk towards a Ochu. I stopped her, grabbing her shoulder.  
  
"You're not serious!" How could she think that?!  
  
"AM."  
  
"But *Fuu* ...jin." Dammit.  
  
"FUU IS FINE. FUU IS PREFERABLE." ...Okay, then.  
  
"Fuu, I just don't get how you could think something like that!"  
  
"...DO NOT ACT... LIKE SHOULD OTHERWISE THINK..."  
  
"...Fujin!"  
  
"PLEASE. FORGET." She finally reached the Ochu, and we fought it together, and got 200gil.  
  
"I can't let you think I'd let you go out and do that to somone you don't know!"  
  
"...FINE. THEN KNOW NOW."  
  
"...Mhm... And while we're on the subject..." Should I ask this or not? She turned to face me.  
  
"YES?"  
  
"A week or two ago... you, uh, said you weren't 'innocent', who was he?" Her face went paler than it already was.  
  
"WHY? WAS SURPRISED? AM TWENTY-TWO YEARS OLD!"  
  
"Yeah, but I never seen you go off with any men..."  
  
"PAYING ATTENTION. MUST HAVE BEEN NOT."  
  
"But I always pay attention to what happens to my posse." I protest, crossing my arms.  
  
"LET NOT KNOW WHAT YOU DO. LET NOT KNOW WHAT I DO."   
  
"That's stupid, Fuu... I-" My thoughts and words were stopped... I don't... let you guys know what I do...  
  
"TOLD SO."  
  
"Fujin..."  
  
"AM INNOCENT... AM!" She yelled. So, she lied... Fuu... Fujin but her lower lip looking at me.  
  
"Fujin..."  
  
"HAVE ENOUGH MONEY. GO BACK. LET'S."  
  
"But, Fujin!" ...I can't believe she would think that I would let her go off like that though... I mean, did I act like I didn't care that much? ...I guess so... I'm sorry, Fujin. I'm sorry, Raijin... I'm such a failure... And everyone knows it but me! I followed her, and we were right outside of town when I told her to stop.  
  
"Fuu, wait!"  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"I... need to tell you something."  
  
"YES?" She turned, looking at me.  
  
"...I'm sorry... For everything. I mean it. Everything I've ever done that has seemed wrong to you, I'm sorry for..."  
  
"Seifer... It's okay. I forgive you. You don't need to apologize... You just need to stop doing those things..." She glanced at her watch. "We're never going to make it to Trabia today. We'll do this tommarow..." Forget the fucking sorceress and listen to me! Don't you want to know what I want to say next!? Don't you want to know what I *can't* say next, because my mind won't let me?! LISTEN TO ME! ...I wanted her to hear this. I wanted her to listen. Fujin...!  
  
"Seifer, you look upset, are you alright?" She asks, looking at me.  
  
"I'm fine!" Fucking listen...  
  
"Let's go back... to the hotel..." She seems uneasy.  
  
"Mhm..." We went back to the hotel, to a very worried Raijin.  
  
"What the fuck is wrong with you?" I snapped.  
  
"Who was it, Fujin?! Oh, lord, maybe at least ya got paid well, ya know?!" ...Raijin, you fucking idiot.  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"She didn't."  
  
"Oh, phew, ya know?!"  
  
"GO TO TRABIA. TOMMAROW- MORNING." She said.  
  
"Then, I suppose we should get some rest..." I said, yawning.  
  
"Yeah, ya know?!"  
  
"YOU TWO. SLEEP. THAT BED. I SLEEP. ALONE." Here we go. She wants to prove that she can sleep alone now... God DAMMIT she's a pain in the ass. I have... to sleep with him...  
  
"Wait!" I said. "Raijin, what the hell'd you eat today?!" I heard Fujin snicker, climbing into my old bed.  
  
"...I dunno."   
  
"Fu-uck..." I muttered, getting into bed. This was degrading. Fujin, why ya gotta do this to me? Raijin got in behind me, and I watched Fujin. She grabbed her eye patch and tossed if off the side of the bed. I watch her, as she tosses and turns. Finally, she grabs the extra pillow from behind her, and holds it. Fuu... She frowns, and closes her eyes. When I wake up, everyone else is ready, and finally, we board the train headed for Trabia.  
  
"Fujin."  
  
"Hm?" She asks. We're all sitting on a rather empty train, and Raijin's inside looking out the window.  
  
"You have any fire spells?"  
  
"FLARE. BAHAMUT."  
  
"...You need fire?"  
  
"HAVE NONE. FIRAGA. NEEDED."  
  
"Hold on, I'll give you some of mine..." ...I gave her about 25 Firagas, and we waited.  
  
"RAIJIN HAVE, FIRE?"  
  
"Yeah, gave him some earlier too." Okay, then... That pretty much means we're all set... Oh wait. Cure.  
  
"You got any cure?"  
  
"AFFIRMATIVE."  
  
"Good, cuz you're gonna need it."  
  
"HAVE HIGH HP."  
  
"Still."  
  
"..."  
  
~~~  
  
Finally, we go into the Shumi Village. They say something about me "finally coming." This is nice, almost. I'm flattered- to be known for being such a great knight. Dammit, I wanna be a Knight... But, I can't do that to them, again...!! No... I just can't...  
  
"This must be it, ya know?!" Fujin walks toward me, pulling me away from Raijin.  
  
"What?" I ask her.  
  
"SEIFER. ARE SURE- I mean, Seifer, are you sure you don't want to be her Knight. I'll stay loyal to you, Seifer. Raijin will too... Just please, don't make this all be in vain. We want to fulfill our dream- your dream... So, tell me... Knight or no Knight? We need to decide before we go in there..."  
  
"Fujin, does that mean, that my dream is your dream? You have no dreams of your own?"  
  
"No. My dream, is to help you fulfill your dream... And if you don't fulfill your dream, I can't fulfill mine!" So, be a Knight? Is that my dream? Or do I want to get a decent job... and settle down in Balamb... with my posse? Fujin... Raijin... Fuck, what am I supposed to do?! I can't decide... I glanced at Fujin's wrist, still wrapped up... I remembered the kiss I shared with her the other night... Raijin... always supportive... Ah, hell, my decision was clear.  
  
"Come on, you guys, lets kick some sorceress ass."  
  



	16. 16

~Chapter 16, told by Fujin.  
  
We got to her, and hurt her badly, but she vanished.  
  
"Fuck..." Seifer panted. She was tough, and Seifer had been right. She did alot of earthquake attacks, which took alot out of me, but we were okay.  
  
"...That was hard, ya know?!"  
  
"AFFIRMATIVE. WILL FINISH NEXT TIME."  
  
"That's right... Lets head home, everyone..."  
  
"How are we gonna get home from here?" Raijin asked.  
  
"GOOD QUESTION."  
  
"Ya hear that, Seifer, a good question, ya know?!" It turned out the Shumi were happy that we rid them of the sorceress, and funded our ride home. Raijin started cooking immediatly, and I just went to bed. I was resting- not sleeping- when Seifer entered the room.  
  
"You gonna eat...? Raijin and I already did..."  
  
"NEGATIVE."  
  
"Okay, well I'm beat. Goin' to bed. Unless you want me to sleep on the sofa- or floor..."  
  
"STOP THAT. IN. HERE. FINE..." I found it odd- that he hadn't mentioned the kiss we shared... I mean, he acted as if it had never happened... As if it was just a dream... Maybe it was. I thought so... He grabbed a change of clothes and went into the bathroom to get changed, when he came back in, he wore dark blue pants. He climbed into bed and layed so that he had his arm over me. Usually, he'll face the other way. We'll never face eachother- its like a rule of chasity in bed with a man- or something. I eventually fell asleep, woke up again at four- then went to work. Seifer was acting funny though. Quiet...   
  
"Hey, Fujin!" Gina, said, greeting me.  
  
"YES?"  
  
"Where've ya been? I hurd that you and and Seifa were seen at a hotel in... Winhill. Is it twue!?"  
  
"IS. NOT *THAT* WAY."  
  
"Aww, when are you guys gonna do somethin'?!"  
  
"ARE NOT. ROMANTIC. WITH ONE ANOTHER."  
  
"Ooh, come on. You are a male, and female. You live together."  
  
"ARE POSSE."  
  
"..." She frowned, and took a customer's order... God, I hate her.  
  
~~~  
  
"Fujin what happened to your wrist?! Its bandaged, ya know?!" Raijin asked as we sat at the dinner table. I glanced up at Seifer, who looked at me.  
  
"She did-"  
  
"WAS-" We both started. I looked at Raijin, who eyed us both suspiciously.  
  
"Erm..." Seifer muttered, giving me a "Well, tell him!" look. Tell him? Tell him, my ass.  
  
"WAS INJURED. FIGHTING SORCERESS." I say, looking at Seifer, who rolls his eyes.  
  
"Oh, I see, ya know?! Are you gonna finish that?"  
  
"NEGATIVE. TAKE." I handed it to him, and sighed. Seifer went back to eating. I don't understand... I just don't. Standing up, I went outside, where it was still too cold and cloudy for a sunset. I frowned also, because I knew Seifer would ask me what conversation upset me. That's just the way things work. He would've forgotten, had Raijin not brought up my wrist.  
  
"...Fucking bastard." I muttered, dropping my ciggarette onto the street below. I lit another, finished it, put it out- then dropped it. I did this until one time, when I went to put it out, I *really* hurt my finger tips. They bled.  
  
"...Dammit." I muttered, pressed my two fingers against the sleeve of my shirt.  
  
"Hey..." ...What the hell do you want, Seifer?  
  
"GREETINGS." I said, lighting up again.  
  
"...Fujin?"  
  
"YES?"  
  
"Will you do me a favor?"  
  
"WHAT?" I asked, knowing I'd end up saying yes.  
  
"...Stop."  
  
"STOP WHAT?" He took the cigarette out of my mouth and tossed it to the ground. He kissed me. It was clear he wasn't half asleep either.  
  
"Raijin... cannot let see..." I muttered, still close to him.  
  
"I sent Raijin to find out more on the sorceress..." He kissed me again. Seifer... At least... explain yourself.  
  
"Seifer... Explain."  
  
"Explain what?"  
  
"Why you are doing this to me..."  
  
"Because... I care for you alot Fujin, I want you to know that too..."  
  
"Seifer..."  
  
"Shh." He continued to kiss me and, I kissed him back. We continued this just until Raijin got back.  
  
"Hey, you guys!" We broke away immediatly, and looked at Raijin. He didn't see anything.  
  
"The sorceress is in town tonight! She's meeting with the General, ya know?!"  
  
"...Good... We can go in and get her."  
  
"AFFIRMATIVE." I managed. We went to bed, and I couldn't figure out where these emotions from Seifer where coming from... I glanced over at him sleeping next to me. Seifer... Tell me where the feelings are coming from... what they are... He rolled over on top of me.  
  
"SEIFER. WAKE. PAIN CAUSE." He just rolled back over. I curled up on the matress, trying to stay warm. I only had until midnight to sleep, since then we had to go in to get the sorceress- again. I tried to sleep, I really did, but finally, at eleven, I realized I couldn't, so I got up and got dressed, then went into the kitchen and made myself coffee. Sighing, I went onto the balcony and drank it, staring out at the cold night air.  
  
"Hey, Fujin!" I turned and seen Raijin.  
  
"GREETINGS."  
  
"I have to ask ya something, ya know?!"  
  
"...YES?" Hm...  
  
"Has Seifa been acting weird lately, or is it just me?" Yeah, I noticed that too.  
  
"A LITTLE." I answer.  
  
"Aw, good, I thought I was goin' crazy, ya know?"  
  
"Mmhm..."  
  
"I wonda what it is...ya know?"  
  
"...SAME."  
  
"Do ya think its got to do with the sorceress...?"  
  
"MAYBE."  
  
"What about us? His posse?"  
  
"MAYBE." I don't know, Raijin... He kissed me... Not like a friend- like a lover. Why? I don't *understand.*  
  
"Hey, you guys, you ready?" Seifer said, walking out to us.  
  
"AFFIRMATIVE."  
  
"I guess, ya know?!"  
  
"You guess, Raijin? I don't want anyone fucking this up..."  
  
"Okay, okay, I'm ready- really, I am!"  
  
"Alright then. We should leave for the masion as soon as possible." Seifer said, eyeing both of us. Inter-posse romance... Hmm, this could get interesting... They were talking back there, but I wasn't listening... Seifer... care for me, enough to kiss me? I don't understand. He has so make everything so confusing for me... I closed my eyes, thinking about this... I guess I drifted off...  
  
"FUJIN!" Seifer snapped. I looked up.  
  
"YES?" I looked around. Raijin. He's gone.  
  
"We're leaving now, Fujin... Wake up, will ya!?"  
  
"APOLOGY."  
  
"Mhm... Let's just go..."  
  



	17. 17

~Chapter 17, told by Raijin.  
  
I don't like the way things are looking for the posse... I think we need to go somewhere worth living in. I mean, this won't do. A small apartment in Deling with no heat... No. I don't want us living there. I want us to live some place nice... But we don't have the money- which is sort of depressing if you ask me... We arrived at the General's mansion, and interupted their meeting.  
  
"Oh, so I see you've come again?"  
  
"You bet! Don't run away again... Last time was boring." Seifer said, leaning on his gunblade. Fujin didn't say anything, she just stared ahead at the sorceress, and I ran through my inventory, trying to figure out what goes where.  
  
"...I have no time to fight you. Don't you understand?! I WANT a Knight. A good knight... Seifer Almasy, you are suggested... So, you WILL be my knight." Caraway ran out of the room... Coward, ya know?!  
  
"No one gives a fuck. Lets just get on with it!" Seifer said, getting into battle stance.  
  
"Fine, have it your way!" The battle ensued, and just when we though we got her- she did her limit break. We waited to see what it was, all we knew was that it was called "Onslaught Float." Nothing happened.   
  
"What's goin' on, ya know?!" I asked Seifer, who stood between us.  
  
"I dunno... Maybe it failed-"  
  
"Ahahahahah! Lets see, Seifer. Which one of your friends is more dear to you?" ...What?! What's she askin' that for?  
  
"What the fuck...?"  
  
"Will you be my knight?" ...Seifer paused. Fujin glanced over at him. Are you gonna say yes after all of this?  
  
"No." He said. ...Good for you, Seifer, ya know?!  
  
"...Hmm... Distraught Scan!" She yelled. She cast it on Seifer. What the heck was she doin', ya know?!  
  
"What the hell are you doing?!" Seifer asked. The Scan finished. Not showing anyone but Seifer the results.  
  
"Don't!" He yelled. He attacked her. But it was too late. Onslaught Float was already cast. ...What was it though...? It was targeted to Fujin. Does that mean Seifer likes Fujin better than me...? Yeah, she asked him, because she wanted to hurt Seifer as much as she could. Him, bein' the smart guy he is, didn't answer, so that must have been what that scan was... Man. Let's see what this is. I got Full-Life ready to be cast on her.  
  
"Fools! That won't work. Full-life?! Hahahah."  
  
"...Grraah!" Seifer was angry, I've never seen him so angry before, he charged right up and fought the sorceress not a foot away. Fujin was lifted into the air, and the sorceress, Galteka, waved her hand in front of her, Fujin's back arched and she cried out in pain then fell toward the ground. I ran over to her, and Seifer finished off the sorceress- for good.  
  
"Seifer... Raijin..." Fujin muttered, looking around.  
  
"Hey, I'm right here, ya know?!"  
  
"...Pain. back... broken... hurt... crush. die..."  
  
"We'll fix ya right up." I said optimistically- but I was also in doubt.  
  
"Will not make it... Please... help Seifer- fulfill dream. Is my dream."  
  
"Fujin, don't talk like that, ya know?! You're scarin' me!"  
  
"Fujin!" Seifer ran over, crouching next to Fujin.  
  
"Seifer..." Seifer went to touch her, pick her up or something, but Fujin interupted.  
  
"...Touch. Don't..."  
  
"Raijin, get a friggin Curaga out!"  
  
"A-alright." I fumbled through my inventory and cast Curaga. It didn't work.  
  
"This is just like an out of battle injury... Fuck... Raijin, go get some help!" Seifer said, looking at Fujin.  
  
"Help. Needed not. Will die. Died trying to fulfill dream. Seifer dream. Our dream." When Fujin puts it that way, I wanna cry. Fujin *can't* die... No! ...Fujin... She's like my sister, almost. Aww, Fujin!!!  
  
"Raijin, are you fucking deaf? Get help. NOW!"   
  
"Alright, Alright, ya know?!" I left, and went straight out of the mansion.  
  
"Fujin... can't die..." I ran further. Wait. Where am I going, anyway?  
  
"Hospital. Yeah. I'll go there." So, I headed to the Deling Hospital. Ten minutes later, I couldn't help but wonder if Fujin was still okay... I got some doctors to come- but that took awhile too... Fujin!  
  
"Come on! You gotta go faster- or she isnt gonna make it, ya know?!"  
  
"I don't think she's going to make it anyway, from the sounds of things..." The doctor replied.  
  
"Hey, that's mean, ya know?!"  
  
"Its the truth. You guys never should have challenged Galteka."  
  
"...But, we defeated her, ya know?!"  
  
"At a high cost, indeed."  
  
"My Fujin isn't gonna die. No, no, no!"  
  
"...We'll see."  
  



	18. 18

Chapter 18- Told by Seifer.  
  
I realized I was in love with Fujin about a week ago, when she was fired. When I yelled at her... I realized I no longer wanted to yell at her. No longer wanted her to be strong and manly, like me and Raijin. I wanted her to be a woman. I wanted her to be mine... forever... but I couldn't have her, she was just a member of my posse- but maybe I could steal a kiss or two.. and I did... And she was paying for the love I found. Fucking distraught scan.  
  
"Fujin... stop it."  
  
"...Seifer. Please, just stay with me."   
  
"Yeah, of course." My Fujin... Dammit. You probably don't even feel the same for me... But... Fujin, I love you... And you'll be okay. I know it... For our dream. My dream. The posse's dream.  
  
"Fujin...?"  
  
"Mm?"  
  
"What do you think of Balamb?"  
  
"I like it there... alot."  
  
"Well, we're moving there. Once you recover. Cuz its my dream. Thats our dream."  
  
"Seifer..."  
  
"Shh... it'll be okay..."  
  
"Seifer... You think I'll be okay?"  
  
"Yes." I answered. Actually, see looked pretty bad. But, she'd be fine... I know it! She had to be... Though, I swear, that was the weirdest limit I've ever seen. I'm not too clear as to what it did though... It just hurt her... alot...   
  
"I'm gonna rest... just close my eye... I feel tired."   
  
"Okay, Fujin." She shut her eye, and I looked across the room, Galteka's body was being absorbed into time... But, that was it...  
  
~~~  
  
So, Fujin was released on the same night. They couldn't find anything wrong with her- I found that odd. I mean, they didn't find anything. Not even a bruise... Neither of us went to work, I was just too tired, and she said she felt oddly. So, we both stayed in bed.  
  
"Ooo." She moaned, rolling over.  
  
"You okay?" I asked, turning my head.  
  
"Pain... hurt..." I double checked to make sure I wasn't laying on her. I wasn't.  
  
"Where? What's wrong?" I turned over completely and looked at her.  
  
"Everywhere..."  
  
"...Fuu?"  
  
"Seifer... it hurts..."  
  
"Its okay, you'll be okay. We just gotta find out what that attack did exactly- so we can fix it, because the doctors don't know jack shit."  
  
"Mmm..." She turned over onto her back, wincing. She put her hand over her face, and sighed.  
  
"You sure you're okay?"  
  
"Yes..." I carefully put my arm over her body, and brought her close to me. I'll find out what's wrong with ya...  
  
That day, at around noon, I went to the Deling Central, to dig up some information on Galteka's limit break. I told Raijin to keep a close watch on Fujin, but in turn I had to pick up dinner... Good thing there was left-over money from the train... I found the sorceress records on a computer at the library.   
  
"Enter search."  
  
"Galteka."  
  
"What kind of information would you like?" The computer asked.  
  
"Limit break."  
  
"Limit break. Distraught Scan. Scans target for most inner-feelings. Often fails or doesn't have full effect. Limit Break. Onslaught Float. Sends target into air. Send orbs of dark energy at target. Instant Kill." Instant kill? What the fuck? Fujin's still alive.  
  
"More information on Limit Break Onslaught Float." I said.  
  
"Onslaught Float. Sends target into air. Send orbs of dark energy at target. Instant kill- can be modified..."  
  
"Modified?"  
  
"No further information on your search was available."  
  
"What?! More! Onslaught Float!"  
  
"No further information on your search was available."  
  
"Friggin peice of junk." Actually, that "Friggin' peice of junk" was the best information available on sorceresses. Modified...? Modified... for what?! I walked home, stopping and grabbing a loaf of bread on the way. When I got home, Raijin was watching TV, and Fujin was sitting out on the balcony.  
  
"...Hey." I said, sitting beside her.  
  
"...Find anything?"  
  
"...Sorta..." ...  
  
"Sort of? What mean?"  
  
"...It said that it sent dark energy at target while in the air..." Instant kill, Fujin... You aren't dead. You weren't even K.Oed.  
  
"And...?"  
  
"Instant kill. But that can be modified..."  
  
"What? Modified?"  
  
"I guess the "instant kill" part can be modified into something else." 'I got my powers from a dying sorceress...' The memory only stood there for a split second, and then vanished. Edea... Galteka... Ultimecia... I glanced at Fujin, who stared out blankly at the sun, and I stood up, bringing my hand to my head... Could it be... that she gave her powers to you...? Instead of instant kill? Rinoa... she passed out when given powers... But, Fujin- you're strong. Suddenly, Fujin hunched foward.  
  
"Ahhh..."  
  
"Whats wrong?"  
  
"Nothing... just my head..." No way. Fujin's not a sorceress. Instant death must have just been replaced with a "pain" spell... Heh... right? I helped her up, and we walked inside.  
  
"Ya know, Seifa, all you got was bread. You're lucky I keep extra steak laying around."  
  
"It's all I could afford."  
  
"But I gave you more money than that." Yeah, I put that money somewhere else, alright?! Damn...  
  
"The price on bread's gone up." I lied, walking Fujin into the bedroom.   
  
"Fujin, you okay?"  
  
"Mhm..."  
  
"How's your wrist?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"When was the last time you changed the bandage?"  
  
"...A few days ago..."  
  
"You should change it. Here, I'll get the bandage." I got the bandage, and took off the old one. All healed.  
  
"Wow, that healed up quickly."  
  
"Mhm..."  
  
"You sure you're okay?"  
  
"...I said I was fine. I meant it, Seifer." ...  
  
"Alright... Why don't you lay down...?"  
  
"Okay..." She layed down, and I went into the next room. She came out later, claiming she felt better, but I could tell she didn't.  
  
~~~  
  
Fujin sat at the table, staring down at everything with hatred. She didn't even eat her bread.  
  
"Fujin, eat *somethin'.*" Raijin said, looking at her.  
  
"Am... eating." She picked off the smallest crumb of bread and put it in her mouth.  
  
"...Fujin, you'll get sick if ya don't eat anything, ya know?!"  
  
"Will eat. Just not now." Fujin. I was worried about her, and wondered when it would all go away. It was upsetting, seeing her so quiet. Not barking commands at Raijin, not yelling at me... Not smoking, not drinking, not eating, not smiling... Hell, she wasn't doing anything... She spoke in her normal sense, but her voice was not tough and commanding.  
  
She stood up and walked outside. I followed.  
  
"Fuu..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"...I'm worried about you...  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Er... well, look at you..." Fujin, talk to me... Tell me... Dammit. Please?  
  



	19. 19

~Chapter 19, told by Fujin.  
  
The pain was constantly surging all through my body. I wanted to pass out, so as you can imagine, when Seifer asked me what was wrong, I wanted to slap him.  
  
"Just pain. Will pass."  
  
"...Fujin, why don't you go lay down."  
  
"Negative..."  
  
"...Why not?"  
  
"Want watch sunset."  
  
"...Alright..." I didn't care for watching the sunset anymore... I felt funny. Depressed maybe... Pain for sure... Ugh, god, I hate this... my life. Sometimes, I wish I could have just died back there... What would Raijin do? Raijin would cry... heheh... What about Seifer, what would he do? ...I wanna know. I wish this railing that I'm leaning on would fall. Finally fall. I would go crashing down to the street, and the pain would stop... I wouldn't have to worry about Seifer anymore... and if he cared for me... I wouldn't have to... Dammit.   
  
I sighed, wishing I was somewhere else... Then, the railing fell. I wasn't serious! Wait...! I grasped the edge of the balcony. Seifer... help! The pain in my body remained, and I didn't think I could hold on any longer. Is this what I wanted? No... Why did it fall? I stood on this railing, and it didn't fall- so then what happened? Help... Help would be nice. I swung my legs up under the balcony, and tried to get myself up. Where's Seifer, dammit?! I can't do this... So, do I just let go? ...Or do I die accidently... like a failure...? That's when Seifer grabbed me and pulled me up. Holding me, he asked me what happened.  
  
"What the fuck just happened?"  
  
"...I fell..." I muttered, still in shock.  
  
"No shit. How the fuck did that happen?"  
  
"...I don't know..."  
  
"That railing... we stood on it, and it falls *now* when you were just leaning on it?!" ...Seifer, leave me alone... I don't know what happened...!  
  
"I don't know, Seifer!"  
  
"Whoa, what happened, ya know?!" Raijin asked, coming out.  
  
"The railing collapsed..." Seifer muttered, letting go of me. No, don't let go... I held on to him still. I was scared, one could say.  
  
"Wow, ya know?! I knew it would collapse one day...! Is she okay?" I didn't say anything, I just stay sitting on the ground, hugging Seifer for dear life, and if he stood up, I'd kill him.  
  
"I think so. She's still in shock, that's all." Seifer sat, patting me on the back. Still in shock? Yeah, you could say that.  
  
"Shock." I repeated, clinging to Seifer still.  
  
"As long as she's alright, ya know?!"  
  
"Mhm..." Seifer muttered as Raijin returned to the kitchen.  
  
"Are you okay, Fujin?" He whispered.  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
"...Fuu..." What if I let go? What if you didn't grab me? ...What would have happened? Would I have died? Would you hold me ever again...?  
  
"Maybe we should go inside..."  
  
"Seifer..."  
  
"Come on." He rose to his feet, taking my hand and helping me up. I walked into the bedroom and layed down, confused, lonely, depressed, and in pain.  
  
"...Fuck..." I mumured in a low whisper, rolling over onto my side.  
  
"Seifa! Where are ya goin'!?" I heard Raijin ask. Do they ever shut up? My head hurt...  
  
"Downstairs to the bar."  
  
"We don't have the gil for that, ya know?!"  
  
"Who said I was gonna pay?"  
  
"But, Seifa!" I heard the door shut. Seifer... I crawled out of bed and into the bathroom, where I took a cold shower, hoping it'd make me feel better. After getting dressed, and realizing that the shower didn't help, I walked out of the bedroom. Raijin was sitting watching tv.  
  
"Seifer leave. Go where?"  
  
"To the bar. Don't go down there, ya know?!"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I dunno, isn't safe, ya know!?"  
  
"...Be back. Will be."  
  
"Fujin! Get back here, ya know?!" Sure, maybe Raijin was concerned, but I didn't see him coming after me- lazy idiot. I found my way down to the bar, and there was no Seifer. Dammit, where the hell did he go? Why am I going after him? ...I found him five minutes later. He was walking back toward the bar, a block away.  
  
"Seifer." I said, going up to him.  
  
"Fujin, what the hell are you doing?"  
  
"...Find you."  
  
"Why? Aren't you sick?"  
  
"Am fine. Where went?" I ask, falling into step with him.  
  
"Just to see stuff."  
  
"Stuff? What kind?"  
  
"...I dunno, just stuff." Seifer... stop it. It's not fair.  
  
"...Mmhm." I say, not wanting to cause trouble.  
  
"Fujin?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"You ever feel like you are completely pointless? And have failed everything you had a chance at, and are full of regret?" Yes, I feel that way... now. I always feel that way...  
  
"...All the time..."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know that's just how I feel... why?"  
  
"I've just been feeling like a failure lately..." He stopped walking, and I turned to him. I glanced around at the empty streets, no one is around... I can do this... What am I going to do? I wanted him to feel like he's accomplished something- anything... I stood close to him, as he looked down at me, and I kissed him. I didn't mean for this to get romantic... Maybe if it would make him feel better... He kissed me back. Good, I was afraid he'd think I was insane or something... Seifer...  
  
"Fuu..."  
  
"You aren't a failure..." I whisper. He kisses me again, deeper this time. God, Seifer, do you have feelings for me...?   
  
"I'm sorry." He says, pulling away from me.  
  
"No, its alright." I say, looking at him.  
  
"Let's go home..." He places his hand on my back, and gives me a gentle push foward. Okay... we can go home...  
  
When we got home, Raijin walked right up to us.  
  
"Where've ya been?!"  
  
"At the bar." Seifer answered dully.  
  
"...Oh. Why?"  
  
"Alcohol. Wanted."  
  
"...That's not good for ya, ya know?!"  
  
"Yeah, we know." Seifer said, walking into the bedroom.  
  
"I toldja he was acting weird, ya know?!"  
  
"Agreed."  
  
~~~  
  
I got up at three-thirty, and sighing, pulled on my clothes for work. The pain was still there, but lighter...  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" Asked Seifer from behind me.  
  
"WORK."  
  
"...Is the pain gone?"  
  
"MOST."  
  
"...You sure?"  
  
"AFFIRMA-" A large headache pounded in my head suddenly. "-tive." I finally spat out.  
  
"Oh really?"  
  
"Mhm..."  
  
"Fine, have it your way." I left, and walked to the bar. Nothing really happened that day. When I got off shift, I went to the Deling Central, and went to the library.  
  
"Enter Search."  
  
"...SORCERY, PASSING ON." Of course, this wasn't the case. But there was always that sliver of a chance that it was... Especially since the railing accident yesterday...  
  
"Sorcery is passed on from a dying sorceress. Can be passed on to anyone, as long as they are female."  
  
"SYMPTOMS?"  
  
"...Healing of cuts. Thoughts becoming reality." Does that mean that... My hopes for Seifer caring for me could just have to do with this? They aren't real?! It was sort of sudden... No... There's no way she gave her powers to me.  
  
"Sorceress' powers must be given away, or else, the sorceress cannot die. All sorceresses *must* die at one point- like a normal person." The computer continued. Seifer... I turned it off, and went home. But instead of going upstairs, I walked into the bar, and had something to drink. I ended up having more than I originally set out too, but I didn't get drunk. Dammit! ...I walked upstairs, frowning, not seeing how life could get much worse. Oh, but it did.  
  
"Where the fuck have you been?" Is what I'm greeted with. Thank you, Seifer. I feel better now.  
  
"...Downstairs."  
  
"...Wasting more money?"  
  
"Boss said. Did not have pay." It was the truth.  
  
"Fujin. You're gonna get sick. You drink and smoke."  
  
"Do not care."  
  
"I do care!"  
  
"Not really. May feel that way. Do not."  
  
"Fujin, what are you *talking* about?!"  
  
"...Raijin, where?"  
  
"Shopping." Oh no. I'm alone with you again. Dammit... I don't think I can take this anymore. What if I am a sorceress, and you... don't really care for me? What if those are just my own selfish wishes come true... Oh, Seifer...  
  
"...Oh..." I walked out onto the balcony, and pulled out a cigarette. Yeah, he's right, all I do is drink and smoke... Good, maybe I'll get sick... Or no! I didn't mean that... I swear...  
  
"Fujin, you didn't answer my question."  
  
"So?"  
  
"...Fuck, Fujin, just answer the friggin' question!" ...Don't yell at me...  
  
"...What was it again?" He shook his head and sighed in disgust.  
  
"...Sorry..." I muttered, turning away. No sunset again... What is wrong with the weather, dammit?!  
  
"I asked you why you went downstairs. And, by the way, how many drinks did you have- truthfully."  
  
"Eight."  
  
"Eight?! Holy shit! Why the hell aren't you all... fucked up then?"  
  
"...Doesn't matter. Went downstairs. Was deppressed."  
  
"Why were you depressed?"  
  
"Why are you asking so many questions?! Dammit, its not like you fucking care."  
  
"...Fujin..."  
  
"...I made you care! You don't really care!" I yelled.  
  
"What are you talking about?! You didn't make me care, I care on my own! But if you don't want me to, that's just fine! Because from now on, I don't give a flying fuck if your dead or alive! Does that make you happy, Fujin?! Does that make you smile?!" Seifer... no!! I just... I knelt on the ground as he walked away... Seifer... don't leave... I just need some time, Seifer. I have to sort my feelings out. I have to understand what happened... Oh god, Seifer, just understand me...  
  



	20. 20

~Chapter 20. Told by Seifer.  
  
What the fuck was she talking about? I don't get it. First, she acts like she wants me to care, but then, all of the *fucking* sudden, she says she's making me care? What is she talking about? Maybe that sorceress thing also cast confuse... heh. I walked back inside, pissed off at Fujin, pissed off at my fucked up emotions, and most of all, pissed at my frickin' self. I turned, finally, to see how Fujin had reacted. She knelt at the ground, staring at the sun, probably praying for a sunset. Fuu... Dammit! I screw just about everything up don't I? Don't fucking answer that... I'm going to bed.  
  
While I am in bed, I realize what I said to her. "I don't give a flying fuck whether you are dead or alive!" ...Dammit. I said that to a person who attempted suicide over one of my conversations. I'm a fucking retard. I walk over to the door of the bedroom to go out and apologize, but I hear voices.  
  
"Aww, Fujin, I just can't leave you two alone, ya know?!"  
  
"DID NOT. DO ANYTHING. HURT... SEIFER HURTS." Ah, hell.  
  
"I know, ya know?! I thought you guys were starting to get along, too..." Me too... But, no, I went fucked things up again.  
  
"SAD. HURT. DEPRESSED." ...  
  
"...Poor Fuji, ya know?!"  
  
"MOUTH QUIET. PITY. NOT WANTED."  
  
"Okay, okay, ya know?"  
  
"...GOING SLEEP ON CHAIR. YOU. SLEEP ON FLOOR. OR WITH SEIFER."  
  
"I'll sleep with Seifa. Its cold. I'll getcha a blanket, ya know?!" No fucking way he's sleeping with me... I guess I have no choice though. Its my fault...  
  
"Oh yeah, and Fujin, ...the chair's not all too comfortable."  
  
"DON'T CARE." Raijin came into the bedroom, just as I jumped back, as not to be caught eavesdropping. Heh.  
  
"Hey, Seifa, ya really hurt Fujin's feelings, ya know?!"  
  
"Didn't mean to..." I mutter, ashamed of myself totally and completely.  
  
"Maybe you should go apologize. I'll leave ya's alone- I'm tired anyway."  
  
"Thanks, man." I said walking out with the blanket that Raijin was gonna give to Fujin. Now, how will I word my apology this time...? ...Dammit, that's right too, I'm apologizing again... I do everything wrong. I have to apologize for everything I do... cuz its all fucking wrong...!  
  
"...Fujin, I brought you a blanket..." I said, handing it to Fujin, who was curled up on the chair.  
  
"RAIJIN. SUPPOSED TO."  
  
"Raijin's sleeping..." I handed her the blanket, and she looked up, as if she was waiting for something. Maybe the apology I decided not to give...  
  
"If your waiting for an apology, you're not getting one." That sounded harsh- my bad.  
  
"...FINE." She rolled over.  
  
"But..." I started. She looked back at me. "I do want you to explain what you were saying to me."  
  
"WHY?"  
  
"...Because I need to know, so I can say what I want to..."  
  
"...AM SORCERESS. THINK SO."  
  
"...What?!" I had supposed it myself- I just hadn't said anything to her...  
  
"LOOKED UP. AFTER WORK."  
  
"Oh... well we don't know for sure..." She stood up, and walked out to the balcony- I followed.  
  
"PROOF. WANTED FALL."  
  
"What?! Why the hell did you want that to happen? You seemed pretty damn scared to me!"  
  
"SUICIDAL. WAS. WAS NOT SERIOUS. THOUGH... HAPPENED..."  
  
"...Maybe it was a coincidence." I said, reaching out and holding her arm.  
  
"MORE. PROOF."  
  
"Like what? Could ya talk normal, too?"  
  
"...Modified. Instead of instant kill, she wanted to give her powers to me..."  
  
"But what about the distraught scan?!"  
  
"...She did that because she originally set out to hurt me... or kill me. But instead, when she realized she was going to die because you rushed up to her- she... decided to do that..." No, Fuu...  
  
"...But, what if all she did was hurt you!? I mean, come on, you were in pain..."  
  
"In pain. Happens. Err, I mean, that happens- just like when Rinoa passed out... went into a coma."  
  
"But, Fuu..."  
  
"More proof." Friggin' hell?  
  
"What?"  
  
"I..." She started. "Nevermind..." She started to walk away, but I pulled her back.  
  
"...What is it?"  
  
"Seifer, how do you feel about me...?" What?! How... does this have to do with anything?  
  
"...What?"  
  
"Answer my question. Truthfully. I won't be hurt." Won't be hurt? This wouldn't hurt ya, I just don't wanna tell you.   
  
"But, Fujin, I don't see what this has to do with anything..."  
  
"You'll see. Just tell me..." ...Fucking emotions. Always getting in the fucking way, dammit. Its against my friggin' vocabulary to say that I love someone. Its just not something I do... Even saying I care for someone takes some time and trouble... So what do I do in a situation like this? Speak another friggin' language?!  
  
"...Fujin... I... I..." ...God dammit. "Can't say right now... exactly." That was stupid sounding. She looked at the ground and then back up at me.  
  
"Well, the reason I said what I did is because I wanted you to care for me, and then all of the sudden you started to. I found out that my thoughts sometimes become reality, so I fear the lo-" She had been talking faster than I've ever heard her until that point when she stopped, cheeks blushing. "I meant *caring* you feel for me is just fake." She took a breath, and then looked away. No... thats not true. I realized I loved you long before any of the fights with the sorceress... Why did you want me to care for you? ...  
  
"Fuu... It's not like that at all... My 'caring' for you is real... I've always felt it... But it was before the battle that I realized how strong it was. It's real, Fuu, I promise you." Damn, that sounded corny. Oh well. I looked at her... and she looked back up at me. Damn... I'm so friggin' stupid...  
  
"Even if you are a sorceress- It'll be okay... you know, it won't change anything..."  
  
"But..."  
  
"...It'll be okay, Fuu..."  
  
"...Seifer, I do want you to care..."  
  
"I can't help but care..." I whispered, pushing a lock of silver hair out of her face. Was it true though? Was I unsure of my feelings for her? ...I mean, I was pretty sure I loved her, and I was getting the feeling she cared for me too... But... Oh god, I don't even know...! Dammit, everything's just got to be so confusing... I'm Seifer. I'm not supposed to be all friggin' romantic... Well, she's Fujin, she isn't supposed to be either... So, maybe if our feelings are mutual, it'll work out...  
  
"Seifer...? You in there?" Oh...  
  
"Oh... sorry..."  
  
"What were you thinking about?" Err... I was thinking about you, but, that doesn't mean I'm gonna say that...   
  
"...Stuff."  
  
"Seifer, why won't you tell me?!"  
  
"Alright, alright, I was thinking about you..." I mutter, looking down at the ground.  
  
"...Oh..."  
  
"You should go sleep." I suggest.  
  
"Alright... Are you going to sleep?"  
  
"In a while, I need to think." I say, sitting down.  
  
"...Okay..." She left, and I sighed. Damned life... The other night- I had gone out to close a deal on the house we... well I had bought in Balamb... I think we can afford it, I mean, I've been saving up for it for awhile... Its a nice house, with two bedrooms. Its located next to Dincht's house. I like it. But, no one else knows about it. I've been looking for a new job around those parts too. I think there is a cafe' Fujin can work at, and maybe Raijin could get a job at the weapon shop. I dunno about me though. I'm good at fighting- nothing else, and Balamb is a very peaceful town... Maybe I can get a position as a Balamb officer... I sighed, and stared up at the stars that were faded by the city lights.  
  
"Fuck..." I ran my hand down my face in anguish, and sighed. "Fucking life..."  
  



	21. 21

Chapter 21, told by Raijin.  
  
"Balamb?!"  
  
"Keep your mouth shut about it. We gotta find jobs there before we do anything." So, Seifer had just told me that we were gonna move to Balamb. I couldn't believe it, ya know?! But he said that he had been saving up money... Seifer's such a good guy, ya know?!  
  
"Alright, gotcha. Does Fujin know?"  
  
"Nah, I was gonna ask you to tell her..."  
  
"Oh, okay, no prob, ya know?!"  
  
"Mhm..."  
  
"...When should I tell her?"  
  
"When she wakes up, I guess." It was Saturday, and Fujin was still sleeping. The pain had faded from her, which made me happy, and Seifer and her had made up again... Oh yeah, and Seifer told me that she might be a sorceress, cool, ya know?!  
  
"...Okay."  
  
"...I'm working the late shift tonight- four PM to 3:30 AM."  
  
"...Oh, that stinks, ya know?!"  
  
"No shit..."  
  
"...Eep."  
  
"We gotta go to Balamb today and pick up job applications for us, so we'll be gone awhile, then I gotta go to work, so you won't see me that much today."  
  
"Alright... when we leavin' for Balamb?"  
  
"...In a half hour..."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"I'm gonna go take a shower." He said, leaving the room. Fujin came out after he went in, giving him privacy or something, then she sat at the table, picking up her cup of coffee.  
  
"Hey, Fuji."  
  
"MORNING. GOOD." She finished her coffee in one gulp, then went into the bedroom to get dressed in regular clothes.  
  
"Seifer!" I heard her nearly yell.  
  
"Ooh... Fujin, sorry... I didn't know you were..." He muttered. Heheh. A minute later, Fujin came out of the bedroom, her usually pale cheeks flushed a pink color. She poured herself more coffee, and she sat down quietly.  
  
"Yeah, look, Seifa wanted me to tell ya something, ya know?!" She looked up, giving me her undivided attention.  
  
"...YES?"  
  
"...We're moving to Balamb."  
  
"WHAT?! REPEAT."  
  
"I *said* we're moving to Balamb. We gotta go pick up job applications today."  
  
"REALLY?"  
  
"Yeah, man, no foolin'."  
  
"GOOD. CAN AFFORD?"  
  
"Yeah, Seifa's been saving up some money."  
  
"SHOCK. WHEN LEAVE FOR APPLY?"  
  
"When Seifa's done."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"Hey everyone." Seifer said coming out. "I'm assuming you've heard, Fuu?"  
  
"AFFIRMATIVE."  
  
"Alright then... Let's go, ya know?!"  
  
When we got to Balamb, we stopped at the weapon shop first, since that was where Seifer said it was best I worked.  
  
"So, he wants a job here?" Asked the man behind the counter.  
  
"Yes, I do, ya know?! I'm real good with weapons!"  
  
"Alright then. You'll need to fill out this form..." I did so, and he said I started work next week, from 9am to 5pm. Interesting. I got 700 gil a week!  
  
We went to get Fujin a job next.  
  
"Shouldn't she work at a bar, instead?" The women suggested.  
  
"What, you have a friggin' problem with her?!" Seifer asked.  
  
"ANIALATE." Fujin suggested.  
  
"No! You want this job, ya know!?"  
  
"FORGOT. APOLOGY."  
  
"N-no, she's fine. Have her fill this out..." It seemed that Seifer was still undecided on his job, so I sat on a bench, he sat next to me, and Fujin remained standing.  
  
"Well, what do you think I should do?" He asked me. Well, errr, I dunno, Seifer... Hmm...  
  
"...Maybe ya could work at the docks."  
  
"NEGATIVE." Fujin answered for him.  
  
"Why not?!" I ask, looking up at her accusingly.  
  
"DIRTY. FISH. SMELL. NOT LIVE IN HOUSE. OUTSIDE. WILL HAVE TO PUT."  
  
"Alright, alright people, there's no fucking way I'm working with fish!"  
  
"TOLD SO."  
  
"Well, okay, okay I got another idea!" I said, looking over at Seifer.  
  
"Okay, what is it?" He said, getting a little annoyed.  
  
"What about a Balamb officer...?"  
  
"Oh come on. Be serious here. They are so friggin' choosey about who is a Balamb officer because they have so few of them."  
  
"SEIFER STRONG. WILL ACCEPT." Fujin said without looking at either of us.  
  
"...Yeah, man, it's worth a try, ya know?"  
  
"You've got a point, might as well try..."  
  
So, we walked over to the Balamb station.  
  
"I'd like to apply for a job as a Balamb officer."  
  
"Oh really? Have you any experiance in battle?" Fujin snorted from behind them. She's kinda funny, ya know?!  
  
"Lots. I'm Seifer Almasy."  
  
"...*The* Seifer Almasy?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm the one."  
  
"Whoa... Well, I guess if ya don't want to wage war, it'll be fine. When do you want to start?"  
  
"Next week."  
  
"Alright, Thursday you can start, just come here... And you'll work from Eight to eleven on weekdays, okay?"  
  
"Sounds good. See ya." We walked away.  
  
"See I told ya it'd work, ya know?!"   
  
"Yeah... you guys wanna see the house?"  
  
"Sure..."  
  
~~~  
  
When we got back to Deling, everything was quiet, and Seifer went to work. The house was real nice, with two bedrooms-Fujin and I would share- and it had a kithchen, living room, and bathroom. Seifer had obviously been saving up for awhile...  
  
"HOUSE NICE. WHAT THINK?" Fujin asked, sitting down across from me at the table.  
  
"I like it, ya know?!"  
  
"Mhm."  
  
"Fujin...?"  
  
"How do ya feel about Seifer? I mean, you two are always fighting, ya know?!" Maybe I shouldn't have asked that... Too late now.  
  
"YOU. GOOD FRIEND. HIM. GOOD FRIEND. DON'T HATE EITHER. LIKE BOTH." Wow, she's in a good mood. Hehe.  
  
"Okay, good, ya know?!"  
  
"AFFIRMATIVE."  
  
"So, um, ya might be a sorceress?"  
  
"POSSIBLE."  
  
"Oh... wow, ya know?!"  
  
"BIG DEAL. NOT." She's so... tough... I wonder if she really is inside. Heheh.   
  



	22. 22

~Chapter 22, told by Fujin.  
  
Nothing happened. Sure, we moved into our house in Balamb- and I liked it there, but there was no more romantic reaction between me and Seifer... Maybe it was fake love, and I stopped it by realizing I wanted *real* love, not fake love... He had assured me that he cared for me before all of this but, honestly...  
  
I tossed my bag on the sofa, and glanced over at Raijin, who was sitting, watching TV.   
  
"How was work?"  
  
"...FINE."  
  
"Oh, okay, ya know?!"  
  
"SEIFER- HOME YET?"  
  
"Nah, but he shoulda been home an hour ago..."  
  
"Oh... WONDER WHERE IS..."  
  
"Yeah... Dontcha think he keeps acting weirder every day?!"  
  
"AGREED."  
  
"I think we should go see if anything weird's up in his room. I mean, he has his own room, ya know?! Anything could be in there, and he doesn't let either of us in, ya know?!"  
  
"QUIET MUST BE. SEIFER HOME. ANY MINUTE."  
  
"Alright, ya know?!" Sneaking into Seifer's room... interesting. I crept foward and opened the door, Raijin followed turning on the light. He went through Seifer's dresser, and I walked over to the closet. It was a rather large closet compared to ours, especially.  
  
"This ain't fair, Seifer has a better room, ya know?!" Raijin whined.  
  
"SHUT UP!" I snapped. There was his gunblade... Several other gunblades- lower models from the past, probably. Then I seen it, a little box, with a silver Hyperion charm in it. I took it out and held it, clenched in my hand.  
  
"Hey, lookit this, ya know?!"   
  
"WHAT?" I walked over, and he held up a newspaper.  
  
"DATE WHEN?!"  
  
"Urm... a week ago..."  
  
"FIRST MOVED INTO HOUSE..."  
  
"It says something about a gang... They're looking for Seifa, ya know?! Cuzza the sorceress thing."  
  
"SHOCK."  
  
"Friggin' keys." Said a muffled voice.  
  
"Seifer. Home." I whispered. We ran out of the room, and I sat on the sofa, and Raijin sat on the floor.  
  
"The light, ya know?!" He said, running for Seifer's room to turn it off.  
  
"Raijin!" I muttered. We're gonna get caught, we're gonna get caught. Just as the door opened, Raijin slid on to the floor next me, as if a baseball player making home base. We made it... Oh shit... I still have the Hyperion charm in my hand! ... I shoved it into my back pocket.  
  
"Hey guys..." Raijin started laughing suddenly. Can't handle the pressure? I kicked him, hard, and he stopped laughing.  
  
"What's so funny?" Seifer asked.  
  
"NOTHING!" He eyed us suspiciously, then went into the kitchen.  
  
"RAIJIN; STUPID."  
  
"I'm, hehe, sorry, ya know?! Just nervous..." How am I gonna get this back into his room?! I stood up and walked into the kitchen.  
  
"ARE LATE. WHY?"  
  
"I dunno, some gang around's been messing with the local kids- nothing big. I gotta take a shower though..." That's it, prime oppurtunity, while you're in the shower... Seifer walked into the bathroom, and I walked into his bedroom. Now, where did this go...? In the draw? I opened the draw and looked around for the box. No! It was in the closet. I opened the vented door to the closet and looked around for the box, when I heard footsteps. Before I knew what I was doing, I shut the door to the closet, locking myself in... This thing locks..?! Dammit! I remained silent. Seifer walked in, and dropped the towel from around his waist. ...By the faeries... I looked away, it not seeming right, and waited for him to leave. I peeked to see if he was gone, but he wasn't. He had on baggy pants, but that was it. Drops of water flowed from his hair down his back... My...  
  
"Hey, Seifa, have ya seen Fujin?!" ...Fuck.  
  
"Naw... isn't she out there with you?" He left, and I had to figure out how to get out of here. It was locked. Locked, dammit!  
  
"Maybe she went out..." I heard Seifer say.  
  
"I didn't see her leave, ya know?!"  
  
"Well, maybe ya missed her."  
  
"...Yeah, I think we should go out and look for her..."  
  
"No, we'll give her til eleven, okay?"  
  
"...Alright." Actually, this was kind of interesting, my being gone, yet hearing what they would say. But either way, it looked as if I'd be in here for two hours...  
  
~~~  
  
They left to go look for me. Now, I only have about ten minutes to do this... Okay... um, I need to get out of here without wrecking the door. I fumbled with the doorknob-nothing. Five minutes passed. Dammit. I busted through the door, knocking it off it's hinges. Also pretty much knocking my shoulder out of it's socket.  
  
"Oho... shit." I muttered. Then, the worst possible happened. They came home.  
  
"Where the fuck is she!? I'm worried." Clutching my shoulder, I came out of Seifer's bedroom, smiling nervously.  
  
"GR- GREETINGS."  
  
"What were you doing in my room?!" I know!  
  
"GANGSTER. COME IN. LOCKED ME IN CLOSET!" ...  
  
"When!?" Seifer asked, rushing toward me. Raijin just stood there dumbfounded. Okay... um...  
  
"WHILE GONE! ...I CAME BACK. WAS ATTACKED."  
  
"Where were ya, ya know?!" ...Uhh...  
  
"...LEFT GLOVES. AT WORK." I answered dully.  
  
"So, why were you gone for two hours?"   
  
"WANTED ME. WORK. ...BUSY. HAD NOTHING TO DO... SO..."  
  
"Ya coulda told us, ya know?!"  
  
"APOLOGY..." Seifer left, and went into his room.  
  
"My fucking closet! You really damaged it! My poor clos- Fuu, are you okay?! I mean, that must hurt..." Then I remember the pain in my shoulder.  
  
"...AM FINE. JUST BRUISE." Then I realize it must really be out of the socket, because I can't lift my arm.  
  
"Oh, okay... Well, we gotta do something about that gangster. He take anything?"  
  
"NEGATIVE. MAYBE WAS LOOKING FOR YOU."  
  
"Oh yeah, you heard about that gang?"  
  
"AFFIRMATIVE."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"NEWSPAPER." He eyed me oddly, and then walked back over.  
  
"...Interesting, ya know?! But it's late, can't we deal with this in the morning...?" Raijin asked.  
  
"No." Seifer said. "But you could go to bed, ya won't miss much."  
  
"Yeah... I guess you're right, ya know?!"  
  
"GOOD NIGHT. RAIJIN." Traitor. Raijin went into our bedroom, shutting the door behind him. I think he's the only sane one, sometimes- but only sometimes.  
  
"Lift your arm."  
  
"...WHAT?"  
  
"I *said* lift your arm."  
  
"WHY?"  
  
"Just do it, dammit."  
  
"...I... CAN'T."  
  
"Wha?"  
  
"PAIN."  
  
"...Hmm, maybe ya dislocated it."  
  
"...WHAT MEAN? HOSPITAL. WILL NOT GO."  
  
"Alright then... I'll put it back in." I jumped back.  
  
"NEGATIVE! CAN NOT!"  
  
"I can... Its not that hard..."  
  
"...WILL HURT?"  
  
"Just a little... come here. Sit down." I sat on the sofa, and he sat next to me, facing me. He felt around my shoulder. It felt weird- having him touching me... Sighing, I waited.  
  
"Ouch!" I yelled, him applyiing too much pressure.  
  
"Yeah, its probably dislocated. I'll pop it back in. Take off your shirt." !!  
  
"WHY?"  
  
"Cuz, I can't do it with all of that material in the way..."  
  
"DEGRADING."  
  
"Yeah, well, remember, we used to share a bedroom- Its not like I've never seen you without a shirt on before..." Scowling, I slowly (I couldn't do it any faster with one arm) unbuttoned my shirt. He stared at me, blankly for a second.  
  
"ARM."  
  
"Oh, yeah..." He moved my bra strap out of the way, and grasped my arm and shoulder.  
  
"You ready?"  
  
"MAKE SOUND LIKE WILL HURT."  
  
"It will."  
  
"...Damn you."  
  
"Heh heh heh. Ready?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Alright." I heard a sound. Ah! The pain...!  
  
"Argh!" I muttered bending foward. It didn't even hurt as much *dis*locating it!  
  
"Sorry..." Seifer muttered, patting me on the back.  
  
"...Pain..." I glanced down at my shoulder, which was bruised badly.  
  
"...Fujin?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Why were you in my closet?" ...!  
  
"Gangster locked me in..."  
  
"Oh come on, that's not the truth!"  
  
"...Is."  
  
"Nah, you couldn't have read that newspaper. I mean, come on now, I hid that thing in my room so you guys wouldn't worry..." Dammit!  
  
"I read it at work..."  
  
"Sure... And how'd he get in? And how'd you know he was a gangster? He could've been anyone..."  
  
"...APOLOGY." I muttered, staring at the floor.  
  
"...No, just tell me why." I explained everything that happened before he got home.  
  
"So... wait a minute... You were in my closet while I... got dressed...?" I nodded sheepishly, and he sighed a laugh, shaking his head. I reached over and grabbed my shirt, shoulder still hurting. I put it on (it really hurts to move it). As I *attempted* to button it, Seifer sighed.  
  
"WILL HURT, TOMMOROW?"  
  
"Nah, it might just be a little sore."  
  
"Oh..."  
  
"Why, it hurt that much now?"  
  
"AFFIRMATIVE." Dammit! I fucking give up on these buttons.  
  
"Sorry..."  
  
"Wasn't your fault." Oh... didn't mean to talk normally...  
  
"Here." He reached over, and started buttoning my shirt for me. I felt kind of stupid, him buttoning my shirt, while I sat, half-helpless. I felt my face flush when I felt his knuckle brush against my breast for a brief moment, he just looked up, and smiled slightly. Almost an apologetic smile, which is rare with Seifer. He kissed my forehead, and then stood up. Seifer... I... I love you.  
  



	23. 23

~Chapter 23, told by Seifer.  
  
Fuu... I turned, glancing down at her, she looked up, and smiled slightly. I wondered how she felt about me.... She was such a mystery... She stood up and walked into the kitchen. I walked into my bedroom, and plopped on my bed. I'd deal with my closet tommorow, since I didn't have to work. Only Raijin did, since it was Saturday. I sighed, and fell asleep with thoughts of my posse, and our future.  
  
"RAIJIN! WAKE! LATE FOR. WORK!"  
  
"Wha..? Oh!" Is what I wake up to... It doesn't surprise me either...  
  
"LEAVE! GO ON!"  
  
"...But I'm hungry, I want breakfast!"  
  
"GO!" I heard the door shut, and that's when I came out of my room.  
  
"MORNING. GOOD."  
  
"...Hey..." I muttered, going straight into the kitchen to get myself a cup of coffee.  
  
"COFFEE. NO MORE."  
  
"...Oh. So, um, how's your shoulder?"  
  
"PAIN. EXCRUCIATING."  
  
"Oh... sorry, I guess."  
  
"FAULT MINE."  
  
"..." She sighed, and looked out the window for a breif moment, then walked out of the kitchen. Something's bothering her...  
  
"Hey, Fuu, what's wrong?" I ask, following her.  
  
"...Uhh... NOTHING."  
  
"Nah, there's definetly something."  
  
"..." Well...?  
  
"Nothing..."  
  
"Fuu... tell me." I actually wanted to know this time. It wasn't just to make her feel better... It was more. Naturally.  
  
"...Why?"  
  
"I dunno, I guess I don't want ya to be all depressed."  
  
"...Is nothing. Am fine."  
  
"...Sure. Just tell me, dammit."  
  
"Realization. Is all." ...?  
  
"Of what?"  
  
"All I will tell. Apology."  
  
"...Fine." I left the room, and went back into the kitchen. God, Fujin, why can't you just say what you feel...? I mean, its not that hard... I sat down, sighing, wondering what there was to do today... Maybe I'll go fishing with Raijin when he gets home...  
  
~~~  
  
Later when Raijin and I came back, Fujin was sleeping on the sofa. She must have fallen to sleep cause of whatever was on TV. So, I glanced at the TV, and shut off the news. Why was she wathcing that? Heh.   
  
"I couldn't believe that there were no fish bitin', ya know?!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, well... So... why were you guys in my room, anyway?"  
  
"...Well, we were- ! You know about that? Fujin told ya?!"  
  
"...Yeah..." ...I shouldn't have even bothered... I just wanted to get his reasons on things and compare them to Fujin's... but I guess not.  
  
" TOLD. ALREADY." Fujin said, standing up. She clutched her shoulder, and scowled at me.   
  
"Hey, its not my fault you busted through my door... You could have said something while I was getting undressed instead of *watching.*"  
  
"What...?" Raijin asked, looking at us oddly as I seen Fujin's cheeks flush.  
  
"DID NOT WATCH. ...YOU WISH..." She smirked, and I glared at her, about to say something.  
  
"Alright, alright, ya guys... Seifer go easy..."  
  
"Shut up, Raijin, its not my fault she's being a bitch."  
  
"...Ah-" Fujin started.  
  
"You guys! Stop it, ya know?" Dammit, I'm really good at this caring thing, can't you tell?  
  
"...Whatever." I muttered, turning toward my room.  
  
"Yo, you sound like Leonheart, ya know?!" Well, that just about did it. I swerved around and glared at Raijin.  
  
"Shut the fuck up, alright?!" I left the house, feeling awfully stupid for what I did... I just can't do anything right. I walked over to the docks and sat alone, staring into the blue waters. Getting upset at my reflection, I ran my hand against the water, rippliing my reflection away.  
  
"Seifer!" I turned, not able to place the voice, I guess I just had too many things on my mind... Either way, it was Fujin, and she was jogging toward me.  
  
"Hey..." I muttered, staring back at the water.  
  
"...Um, I'm... sorry." She said, sitting beside me, sighing softly and looking at me, waiting for some sort of a reaction.  
  
"It's fine..." You didn't do anything, Fuu, it was me... Dammit!  
  
"That's... what I thought."  
  
"What do you mean?" Did I screw up... again?  
  
"Nothing..." ...Dammit.  
  
"Oh, come on, Fuu!"  
  
"I was hoping you had changed, that's all..." What?  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"...Nothing, Seifer... In any case, I... came here to tell you something, and I know you won't think anything of it... But I think I need to say it... before you say anything else that hurts me." Oh, shit, Fujin, what is it? ...I don't mean to hurt ya, I just have problems controlling my temper, dammit!  
  
"Yeah, what's up?" I say, pretending not to be taking much notice of how nervous she *doesn't* seem. Aren't people usually nervous when they say things important...? Maybe its not that important..  
  
"I've been thinking about this for awhile, trying to come to some sort of realization... And last night, I did." She chewed at her bottom lip, looking at me for a reaction... Dammit, she's always waiting for me to react...  
  
"Yes...?"  
  
"I just... wanted you to know... just in case anything might happen, that..." What might happen? "I love you." I almost lost my balance and fell into the ocean. I looked at her, and she looked into the water, waiting... for my reaction. Fuu... I thought... God dammit, I was surprised. She loved me? And she told me this after an arguement... Why? How can you be like that?! So... perfect. Oh, shit, I have to reply, don't I?! Dammit! I love you too. I do, but, I can't just say that... Er... If I don't she might be hurt though...!  
  
"Fuu... I..." She stared into my eyes, waiting.  
  
"Yes?" God dammit... What do I do...? Kiss her, Seifer... That might answer something... I leaned in toward her and brought my lips to hers, kissing her. Maybe you'll understand... oh, god, please understand... She kissed me back lightly, and looked at me, breaking away. She wanted a verbal reply... I could tell. Can I really say this? I sat back, and prepared my mind for the laws my voice was about to defy... But, just as a little bit of sound almost came out...  
  
"Hey, you guys! I was worried, ya know?!" God dammit! Or wait, he might have just saved my ass.  
  
"What do you want?" I ask, turning.  
  
"Just making sure everything's okay!"  
  
"Well, everything is fine. Raijin, its important you go cook dinner." I dunno why I was trying to get rid of him...  
  
"...Oh yeah, ya know!? Well, you guys best be home by seven!"  
  
"AFFIRMATIVE." Raijin left. Everything was silent.  
  
"So... um..." I said, finally.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I guess... I should reply or something..." Alright, I'm digging my own grave here now.  
  
"I just... wanted you to know that.. Whether... you hate me completely- or not."  
  
"N-no! I don't hate you Fuu..." Say it... come on..."Fujin...?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Do you remember when I decided not to become Sorceress' Galteka's knight... at the Shumi Village?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Well, I said I did that for the posse... But the main reason... was you... I know it seems out of my character but so doesn't what I'm about to say to you..." Hyne damn... "Its all true anyway..."  
  
"Yes...? What is it?" ...  
  
"Fujin... I love you too... I realized it... awhile ago... I was just too afraid to say anything... Dammit, I'm sorry..."  
  
"Seifer... y-you don't have to say something like that just to make me feel better... I mean, its okay... I know you don't love me... I didn't say what I did to make everything alright... I just said it, because it was true- and thought you deserved to know..." What?! She doesn't believe me...? But its true! Dammit...  
  
"Fujin, I'm telling you the truth! I wouldn't lie to you- ever!" Believe me, its the truth, please...  
  
"Seifer, you are just making things worse..."  
  
"But... Oh, come on, what do I have to do to prove it?! I've tired everything, kissing you... hugging you, trying to comfort you, I mean, I know I've fucked up big-time, but I tried, Fuu, I really did... Dammit..." I failed, again. I'm always failing! Why can't I just do something right for once...? Couldn't be knight, couldn't be a SeeD, couldn't be mature, couldn't trust anyone... And when I do, she doesn't even believe me! It was starting to get dark, and Fujin still hadn't said anything...  
  
"Fujin, I'm sorry, that's just the truth... Now, I'll... see you around, I guess." I stood up and sighed. I guess I'll be staying at the hotel.... I mean, I don't think I can go home now... I just... dammit, I'll just screw their lives up... Actually I think I already have.  
  



	24. 24

~Chapter 24, told by Fujin.  
  
No, no, no. I want to believe you, Seifer... You don't know how much I want to believe you... and be happy... But, whenever you got up and walked to the hotel, my doubts rose even more. I wanted to go after you, Seifer... I wanted to believe. I remained, however. I didn't want to go home, I didn't want to go see what in the hell Seifer was doing... I stared into the waters, which had darkened, since the sky was now a blackish-blue shade. From what I could see, Seifer still hadn't come out from the hotel... Maybe I should... go... there... Dammit... I stood up, and entered the hotel.  
  
"How can I help you tonight?"  
  
"ALMASY. SEIFER. ROOM. WHICH?"  
  
"Oh, I can't give out that information..."  
  
"...! Oh, really? Well then. If you won't give it out, I'll *take* it!" I picked up the book and breezed through it, until I seen Seifer's handwriting. Room 215.   
  
"You can't...!"  
  
"NOT YOUR FAULT. KEEP MOUTH SHUT! TROUBLE. WILL NOT GET INTO. "  
  
"Y-yeah." What am I doing?! Oh, hell... I walked up the stairs and found my way to 215. I knocked, which was rather stupid, if you ask me.  
  
"Who the hell is it?"  
  
"...Seifer...? Its, um, Fujin..." ...Yeah, come on, let me in...  
  
"Hold on." About fifteen seconds later, the door opened and I began study Seifer immediately. He has discarded his trenchcoat to the floor, along with his boots. He looked upset, stressed and tired, and the thought that I might have brought it on bothered me deeply. I shut the door behind me, and sighed, continuing to look at him.  
  
"Yeah? Did you want something?" Alright, what did I want?  
  
"Why did you come here? We have a house, you know..."  
  
"I wanted to be alone... that is if you don't mind..." ...I'm sorry, dammit, alright?!  
  
"My apologies." Leave. Leave. Come on, turn around and leave... I turned. No, wait, don't leave, you can't just leave him here- not without... God dammit, I don't know...   
  
"I can't let you leave." ...?!  
  
"...What?" I still didn't turn.  
  
"You came here... So, now, I have to make you believe me." ...Hyne. He put his hand on my shoulder and turned me right around, saving me the trouble.  
  
"Seifer..." Then, whenever he turned the simple hand-on-shoulder into an embrace, the nervousness started to sink in. Nothing moved... I don't think I even breathed as he brought his lips to mine. It felt different... from the other times... God... Seifer... Then he whispered, face still close to mine.  
  
"Fuu... I love you, and I need you to believe that... so, please..." But, Seifer, its impossible, have you ever considered the way you treat me!?  
  
"I... want you believe you... but, I don't think I should..." Imagine, the three words I want him to say... he says them, but I reject them... I'm such a fool.  
  
"I'm sorry, Fujin... But... I need to prove this to you..." He kissed me again.  
  
"I really do want to believe you... but the way you have treated me... holds me back..."  
  
"...I... regret the way I have treated you..." He said, letting go of me- but I only stayed closer to his body, which was breathing heavily. N-no, Seifer, you don't regret- I mean, you're Seifer...  
  
"Seifer..." Oh, please, stop it. Stop it!  
  
"I love you... I'd do anything for you, no matter what the cost... Please..." I felt something odd in my stomach- it wasn't like what one would call "butterflies," it was different... As if all the oxegen in my body sank down to my stomach, leaving me with a light-headed feeling. It was a happy emotion that I never felt before... Something so much more...  
  
"Seifer... Oh, Seifer, please stop... I cannot take this anymore."  
  
"Then don't." He kissed me on the lips harder, making me feel almost uncomfortable... But then I wanted him to touch me... Own me... Seifer... I'm all yours, whether you like it or not....  
  
"...I'll treat you different, Fuu... Starting now..." You'd think it would be a big deal, when he started to unbutton my shirt... But it felt... so terribly fitting... Like it was fated to happen.  
  
~~~ Seifer, I'm sitting up in bed now... Watching you sleep... watching the very air that keeps you alive enter and leave you... The in and out of your chest move... The only movement of your body... Keeping you alive... Maybe I could... keep you alive too... Seifer, do you *need* me?  
  
"Hey, Fujin..." I was shocked at the opening of his emerald green eyes, and the husky morning voice emerge from his pale lips. I blinked a few times, and wondered what I was supposed to say.  
  
"Urm... Hey." I muttered distantly.  
  
"Fujin, you know I love you... right?"  
  
"Yes, Seifer... I love you too."  
  
~The End. 


End file.
